


Those Two Little Words

by Evelynn_Rose



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Character Death, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, EndOfAnEra, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Character(s), Power Imbalance, Power Play, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_Rose/pseuds/Evelynn_Rose
Summary: "Mean it," woman implored. "Every word," man reassured...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OC, Kara's MK11 story. Followup to Raindrops In The Cracks. End of an era.

_Everything melted, began merging, surroundings splashed watercolour, paint falling, like drops of rain. I blinked, wondering if eyes deceived me, Shirai Ryu Fire Garden's symphony of burgundies, gold, Autumn in full swing misting. Vision blurred, form shaking, hand phasing in and out of reality. Trying to stand was impossible, limbs jelly, bow-legged, hips crumbling, knees crumpling. I didn't feel any pain, bothering me, thoughts trying to blossom, swept away with invisible brush._

_Scanning area, my mind's eye saw nothing, no auras, presence of friends long gone, bag containing their soul gems now contained mush, acrid smell forcing nose away. My own, Amethyst Shard stuck to palm, glue sticking fast. Waves, varying shades of burnished bronze, polished gold swam in my head, nausea taking me, strong impulse to retch fought, with remaining might. My body wouldn't cooperate, soul worming its way through arms, fingers, chest flung forward as unseen hands freed me of it._

_Collapsing, darkness shrouded mind, senses dulled, everything screeching to halt, silence deafening, eerie quiet hollow, nothing remained._

_The world fell quiet, time ceased, my hold on life, grasp was yanked, fingers ripped off it, one by painful one..._

_I accepted whatever this was._

_If this were death, strangely, it did not frighten._

_It cradled, swaddled like helpless, fretting baby. Almost soothing, though with sheets around me, I awaited inevitable_ _suffocation._

_That came, with ever familiar voice. Straining to hear it, it faded into the ether, myself quickly following..._

* * *

_One week prior..._

"What in the actual  _fuck?_ "

Johnny, as well Kara openly  _gawped_ , him looking at  _younger_  self, then younger  _Sonya_. Kara stared at  _Raiden_ , as  _she_  knew him, purest  _white_  robes, fluffy cloud eyes,  _their_  Elder God clad in  _black_ , gold and scarlet  _warrior_  armour vanishing, before  _their_  eyes. Her heart  _hurt_ , thudding forcing her to look away, storm out of tent, feeling sick not descriptive  _enough..._

* * *

Actor  _tried_  not to look at Sonya, given they,  _he'd_  just, their  _daughter_  just lost her, and  _past_  Sonya was half his _age_...younger than  _Cassie..._

 _Sonya_ , upon being told she'd  _married_  him snorted, eyes disbelieving, everyone openly  _confirming_  it, nodding heads, seeing  _proof_ , in the form of  _Cassie_  making her  _squirm_ , younger actor standing beside clearly 'more grown up' and 'less like a total  _moron_ ' Johnny disconcerting.

She wished to follow  _older_  Kara, on her heels, staying here deemed  _too_  much.

Realising her older self had just been  _killed_  threw her stomach up, retching forcing her to locate  _bucket_ , something to evacuate contents,  _older_  Johnny concerned,  _Raiden_  holding him back, from putting his,  _unknown_  hands on her.

Quickly realising  _folly_ , he backed off, glaring at _younger_  self, using her being ill as _excuse_  to 'cop a feel.'

_Don't you fucking touch her..._

_Gods..._ he smacked his forehead _...how did she ever fall in love with me?_

* * *

_Something_  caused feet to leave,  _follow_  this version of 'Kara,' younger version's presence certainly  _pleasant_ , if not a tad  _abrupt_. Raiden wanted to know the one  _here_ , standing in  _front_  of him, arms  _folded_ , looking up at cobalt sky,  _stars_  making themselves known, their glint finding  _perturbed_  eyes...

* * *

"Kara," Raiden exited tent, "I must  _apologise_."

Woman held arms,  _protecting_  herself, threat  _non_ -existent.

"Lord Raiden.  _I_  should be the one to say sorry. I  _left_ , without word.  _Ought_  to explain," she braved _smile_ , turning, " _after_  you."

Exchanging bows, God nodded.

"You witnessed two of  _all_  here, bar you  _and_  myself. Our 'version' of you was kidnapped by  _Shang Tsung_ , for  _malicious_  purposes. I have tried,  _failed_  to rescue you."

"He kidnapped me  _there_ , too?" Kara gulped. "He did here, was in the Flesh Pits for all of  _two weeks_. Wanted to create a  _clone_  to replace Hanzo, _right?_ "

Kasa tilted, crackling water irises  _spilling_  over.

" _Hanzo?_  He was  _restored?_ "

Goddess's smile became _real_ , earnest.

" _Yes._  My Mom... _Mother_  and I regained his  _soul_ , formed  _Amber_  and gradually introduced it to his body, in the  _Jinsei Chamber._ "

 _Veneration_  filled God,  _heart_  warmed,  _reality_  of situation  _daunting_ , hanging on  _thread..._

* * *

_"Six months."_

Kara's smile  _dropped_ , jaw hardening.

"You have _resided_  in Shang's," hazels _sharpening_  worried thunderer, stomach _dropping_ , " _Shao Kahn's_  clutches for far  _too_  long. He utilises _ancient_  magic to keep me at bay. Visions,  _some_  positive, most  _negative_  clawed, took my attention away from  _important_  matters. I was  _supposed_  to be taking care of  _Earthrealm_ , its  _kombatants,_  yet I could not do anything  _but_  watch it  _burn..._ "

He had failed to protect  _her_  too, but Kara already  _knew_  that...

* * *

_"It's not your fault..."_

Kara's quiet,  _timid_  voice further dropped God's stomach.

"I  _should_  have been more aware. My  _weak_  mind,  _feeble_  body and stupidity  _damned_  me. I did not put up a fight. I now realise why you  _refused_  to let me fight in the ninth tournament. Would have been killed  _quickly..._ "

"You're too  _kind_. I do not  _deserve_  it."

"You deserve all of that _and_  more..."

Raiden  _here_  wasn't  _their_  Raiden,  _her_  Raiden, Kara well aware, but her mind greatly _wished_  it so, her smile softening God's  _heart_ , lifting mood. Johnny informed him she and their version of him were  _close_ , she saw man  _beneath_  God, beneath _anguish_ , something he thought  _impossible._

Anyone he got  _close_  to got hurt,  _maimed_ , his title held too much _weight_ , others bearing  _brunt_ , discomfort _obvious_  in features.

Kara, apparently  _managed_ , despite  _slender_  frame, heart in the _right_  place, cradling  _his_  soul gem, right  _next_  to hers, two  _resonating_?

* * *

" _Yellow Diamond_." Kara held it up, clay  _melting_  under sun, heat  _dissolving,_  disjointed  _whistling_  leaving it. " _That_  was your gem here. I believe your's is  _White Quartz?_ "

Black  _sand_  trickled, leaky  _faucet_  gathered in woman's palm, Raiden swallowing.

" _Black_." He held up White Quartz,  _Amethyst_  on Goddess' chain spitting sparks,  _pathetic,_  tune  _condescending_  her own. " _Impure_. How could any of you  _bear_  me here?"

"We  _had_  too.  _None_  argued. You  _decapitated_  Shinnok, an incredibly potent,  _mephitic_  God. Us mere  _mortals_  wouldn't dare  _challenge._ "

_"Did I hurt you?"_

Kara braced herself against crate, fear wobbling legs.

" _No_ , never!  _Please,_  don't think like that. You murdered one,  _once_ , that's it. He  _deserved_  it." Waving hand, woman furrowed brow. "I know you  _disagree_ , no matter what Shinnok did, but he destroyed  _everything_  we cared about."

" _Murdered?_  Were my  _vows_  for nought? My  _tenets_  not enough? Training  _failed_  me? No. _I_  failed  _myself._ "

_"If you wish to see it that way..."_

Kara sighed.

" _Dark_   _Raiden_  is gone.  _Light_  remains.  _Why_ would it be light, if you had  _less_  than decent intent?"

Friendly, amicable,  _normal_  surrounds  _confirmed_  her words, alluding to woman being wise  _beyond_  her years.

She left him to his  _thoughts_ , though he saw her  _hand_  go to pat his arm,  _reassuring_  gesture, pulling away, at the _last_  second.

He wasn't hers to  _touch_ , let alone in  _affectionate_  manner...

* * *

_"Everything alright?"_

Kara's mind was uncooperative,  _refusing_  to formulate words. Johnny took silence as a  _definite_  'no,'  _knowing_  she'd spoken with alternate Raiden. Grabbing pen and whiteboard, he wrote, ' _You don't have to say anything. Its alright._ '

Kara  _laughed_ , note raising  _spirits_. Actor offered  _arms_ , Goddess stepping  _into_  them, man like  _family,_  remaining warriors needing to stick _together_ , more than  _ever..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Younger Kara's state is thoroughly described in Raindrops In The Cracks. I didn't want to repeat, copy/paste that, so I kept this short.

_"Lets go get her."_

Kara clasped fist,  _determination_  glimmering, mask radiant, porcelain _pristine._

"I  _need_  to get  _out_ , right? I can attempt to see through  _her_  eyes, work out what incantations  _keep_  me there."

Raiden  _smiled_ , woman's  _gall_  charming, but  _concerning_. She saw  _question_  flit over  _impassive_  features.

"I regained  _all_  Soul Gems, Raiden. I  _could_  bring them all _back_. My Mother stepped  _down_ , passing her roles onto _me_. I have spent the last  _twenty-five years_  in the  _Divine Chamber_ , siphoning _magic._ How can I  _prove_  myself to you?"

Holding up shard, smooth slice of  _Amethyst_ , Kara closed eyes, outfit  _changing_  into simple, flowing purple  _robes_ , skimming floor. Gold hoops adorned  _ears_ , accents in long  _braid_ , running down her _back_ , stone floating,  _attaching_  itself to thin  _chain._

Status that of minor Goddess,  _indiscretion_  struck thunderer, lowering head  _automatically_ , esteem  _growing._

* * *

_"Better?"_

Kara's expression was  _pretty_ , pink  _roses_  blooming cheeks,  _blossoming_ , colour  _spreading_ , shading it pearl _peach_. Twirling, woman kept a few _young_  traits,  _shrugging_  being  _one_  of them. Her appearance,  _words_  lacked much _substance_. She was  _hurting_ , internally, aura  _blotted_ , grape obscuring  _usual_  violet.

 _Externally?_  Her friends  _knew_  she putting 'happy go lucky' on. Raiden had a  _hunch_  she was, but said _nothing._

* * *

Battling  _grin_ , Raiden gnawed on cheek, idea of  _acquiescing_  to her coming  _surprisingly_  easily.

"I found Master Hasashi, the runes in and around his cell were  _similar_  to those in the Jinsei _and_  Divine Chamber. If I located  _him_  that way, perhaps that would work in  _this_  case,  _too?_ "

"Excellent, _logical_  idea."

Kara grew  _wry_.

"Not ' _suggestion?_ '"

"What cause would I have to say  _such_  thing?"

Woman grit her teeth,  _wishing_  she'd shut  _up_  sooner.

"Well,  _our_  Raiden began saying rather,  _offensive_  things, talking down, etc."

Ever _decreasing_  eyebrows inquired, Kara's brain  _requiring_  she shut the  _fuck_  up...

" _Well_ ," she rubbed the back of her head, "you _may_  have said Sonya ' _died a warrior's death, we can but hope for the same...'_ "

Thunderer gulped,  _sandpaper_  throat, such distasteful remark _horrifying_  him.

_"When did I begin changing?"_

Kara went with wholeheartedly,  _brutally_  honest.

_"How long do you have?"_

* * *

A sickening  _crack_  was heard as group arrived in Outworld's  _Colosseum_ , mouths  _agape_ , crowd's silence speaking  _volumes_  as their leader,  _revered_  Kotal Kahn's back was  _broken_ , spine  _severed_ , carelessly flung,  _tossed_  aside,  _hulking_  strength rend  _rag doll_. A  _woman's_  voice rang out, panic  _shaking_  it, feet running over. Everyone's  _eyes_  were on him, shame  _drowning_  God, keeping him from looking at woman who'd kept his heart, cradled in fiery,  _passionate_  embrace for  _several_  decades...

 _Shao_  gloated,  _Raiden_  staring him down, all his warriors _flanking_  him,  _Kara_  stood at attention, mind's eye locating _damage_ , finding  _several_  injured parties.

She wanted to assist  _Kotal_ , the  _sooner_  the better.

 _But_ , she had come to speak with  _Shao_ , if he would even let her utter  _single_  word...

* * *

Kara stepped forth, nodding reassurance to thunderer.

" _Shao Kahn._ " She bowed, feigning 'loyalty,'  _despite_  wanting to take his  _Wrath Hammer_  and beat him  _senseless_  with it. "Is it  _true_  you have my alternate self locked up in the  _palace?_ "

"What is  _this?_  Who dares  _trick_  me? Watch with  _whom_  you speak to,  _little girl._ "

Kara rolled eyes,  _Goddess_  slipping over Colosseum walls, fellow God shaking head, wishing to pull attention _away_  from acting like a  _child_. 'Transforming,' laughing at that  _word_ , woman sighed.

"I would _advise_  doing the same to  _you_ , Shao. You speak with a _Goddess_ , as a mere  _mortal_ , stealing _power_  like thieves do  _koin_. Now, lets  _try_  this again. I'll say it  _slower..._ "

Looking at nails, Kara tilted head, pretending not to give  _two_  hoots.

"Do, you, have, my,  _other_ , self here? Locked up for  _Gods_  know what." She  _admonished_  him, finger 'warning'.' " _Don't you dare_. Have some _decorum_."

He  _laughed_ , short, hoarse, gruff. Kara rolled eyes.

"At  _least_  tell me one thing.  _Please?_ " Adding that had her fighting _smirk_. "Is my other self still  _alive_ , or did you kill her during... _that?_ "

" _She_  joined my concubines.  _You_  shall do the  _same._ "

Shao smacked chest, gloating, cinnamon eyes  _burning_. Kara's jaw dropped.

"Charming.  _Thanks,_  but _no_  thanks. I dislike being  _damaged_ , and I  _refuse_  to be damaged goods."

Looking her up  _and_  down, noting  _split_  near hip in robe, woman _allowed_  smirk to grace her lips, turning sideways, wagging finger, telling him off.

The 'Emperor' laughing _darkly_  quickly  _doused_  her gall.

"I like women with fire _._ "

Losing  _verbal_  fight, Kara went with  _mental_  gymnastics, working out _how_  in the  _Netherrealm_  she was going to weasel her way  _out_  of Shao's clutches.

"No doesn't work with _you_ , does it?  _Damned_  if I do,  _damned_  if I  _don't_. I prefer  _keeping_  limbs, organs  _inside_  my body during..." Gods, this was  _uncomfortable_..."that." Smacking forehead, she cursed quietly. "Why am I  _continuing_  the conversation?"

Getting ready to fight, she walked over, offering woman in pink and green, crouched beside Kotal  _assurance_. She saw  _Tourmaline_  around her neck, hues perfectly  _matching_  attire.

_I will do what I can for the Emperor, I promise._

Woman acknowledged that, with one,  _solitary_  tear slipping down cheek. Kara created Amethyst, throwing it to her,  _effect_  immediate, Emperor no longer  _whining_. Her face relaxed, silently  _asking_ Goddess to put Shao in his  _place._

Kara  _winked,_  looking to do _just_  that.

* * *

Raiden watched, _stunned_  silence as Kara wove her way around the much  _heavier_  Shao, flipping, dodging, teleporting, weaving  _threads_  of telekinesis,  _trapping_  him, forcing him onto  _knees_ , his 'subjects'  _jeering_ , God, Goddess unsure as to  _whom_  that was directed at.

She walked back over to her new  _allies_  (friends was too _strong_  a word, at _that_  point,) features _shocked_ , looking a little _paler_  than before...

* * *

_"I never knew my taste in men was so bad..."_

" _Hey,_ " Kung Lao pat her shoulder, "at least it isn't  _actually_  you, if that's of  _any_  comfort..."

Liu glared at fellow monk, younger holding up hands.

_"It didn't used to be..."_

The two men spotted her looking at Raiden,  _pings_  going off in their minds. She _ignored_  them, focusing on  _Kotal,_  lines marring forehead, wrinkles around eyes.

" _Gods_...I don't know if I can  _fix_  him.  _Raiden?_ " Kara held hands up,  _knowing_  she was about to be admonished. "Look, I  _am_  sorry, but I needed to _keep_  talking to Shao, find out where 'I' am. I had to,  _connect_  with his Soul Gem, not  _easy_ , considering he  _lacks_  one, but I know it is  _Iron_ , from his aura and the  _smell_. You learn it well, when,  _tortured..._ "

Thunderer gestured to White Quartz, it gave off light  _pink_  puffs of smoke. Kara _knew_  the colour, attention on the  _real_  Emperor.

" _Shao_  is of no matter. What _is_  is Kotal. He must be  _ameliorated_ , convalesce. You can _mend_  him, Kara. I do not  _believe_  Tiama would have passed on her abilities, if she thought you  _ill_  equipped. I  _trust_ in you, my alternate self did,  _veraciously._ "

Kotal  _yelled_  vociferously, Goddess  _pleading_  for permission to help.

She had it,  _rushing_  to Emperor, _praying_  he was unconscious. He wouldn't  _feel_  the agony she would  _unwittingly_  afflict on him.

* * *

" _Emperor?_  My name is Kara,  _minor_  Earthrealm Goddess. I specialise in telepathy, telekinesis and am a  _practising_  healer. Now, I can't  _promise_  to help you walk again, but I will give my  _everything._  Can I  _try?_ "

God had passed out, head  _swimming_ , woman answering.

" _Please,_  Kara." She  _bowed_ , respect making older woman smile. She didn't  _have_  to do that..."Kotal would  _want_  help, he can't _rule_  if," saying the word 'crippled' would make it  _real_ , stomach flip-flopping, "he cannot walk." She sighed. " _Jade_."

Kara knelt, shaking her hand, Jade looking at _Emperor_  like  _she_  did Raiden.

 _Her_  Raiden...

* * *

"Kotal?" Kara whispered, fingers hovering above back. "I'll say _sorry_  in advance, Emperor. This  _isn't_  going to be pretty."

Kara looked to his lover.

"I can  _reattach_  his spine,  _realign_  bones, but he  _will_  feel it. It will take time,  _demeaning_  his dignity. I  _will_  do all I  _can._ "

Jade nodded,  _cautiously,_  quietly urging Goddess onward,  _urgent_  action necessary.

"I'm  _so_  sorry. I  _need_  to align my crystal with yours,  _Lapis Lazuli_ , I believe."

Kotal just about _managed_  to turn head, incredibly  _woozy_ , completely destroying _any_  confidence woman had in herself.

"If that's not a ' _get on with it,_ ' I don't know  _what_  is..."

* * *

"Raiden?"

Raiden incapacitated Baraka, Skarlet following, slumping to ground, eyes wide with terror.

"Kronika will know almost immediately if I _halt_  time. I have, maybe _five_  minutes, at best. We need her to  _think_  its for  _her_  gain, that we are ' _giving ourselves up_ ,' so to speak."

"We can create a  _diversion_. We have your back,  _Lady Kara._ "

Liu ran at  _Kollector_ , who had broken free of his stocks.

"I am no _Lady_ , Liu," Kara managed simper, grateful for his  _chipper_  words, "but  _thank you_ , all the same.  _Right._ "

Looking at the sky, Kara halted time, clouds still, sun's rays directed at Kotal. His runes aglow, bronze, then  _gold_ , fingers finding spinal ridges, working them back into place.

* * *

Attempting what she was about to do was _risky_ , but she had little  _option._

 _Everyone_  knew Kotal was a part of something  _greater_ , he had to be  _able_  to act,  _lead_  his armies, with  _Jade_  at his side.

Kara felt her head  _thump_ , sting at the  _back_  of her nose.  _Halfway_  up Kotal's spine, woman grit her  _teeth_ , eyes brightest  _coral_ , mix of blue and purple, _keeping_  composure, despite  _needing_  to stop,  _skull_ throbbing. Jade held her shoulders, keeping Goddess _upright_ , telling Kara she would be  _okay,_  that she was  _eternally_  grateful, Kara  _very_  much so herself for the  _support..._

* * *

"Shao tried to  _ally_  himself with me, Iron  _with_  Amethyst, and I  _don't_  mean in a 'friendly' way. It was  _possession_ , as plain as day. Grey surrounded me, reminded me of..."

_Smoke..._

Kara had known the man during their  _trainee_  days at the temple. Whilst they got along, were  _congenial_ , feelings  _did_  arise, the two decided  _not_  to act, to  _walk_  away. He ended up being  _captured_ , made in a  _cyborg_ , a puppet of the  _old_  Grand-Master. That  _stung_ , lance  _rammed_  into woman's  _heart_ , pulling it out, inch by  _painful_  inch leaving it  _sore,_  bruised,  _purple_  blotching  _peach_  hue.

"I know where I,  _she_  is. Eastern-most side of the palace,  _mock_  'Jinsei Chamber,' it mocks everything  _ours_  stands for.  _Peace,_  prosperity, good health, positivity,  _hope_. This one was erected for _misery,_ agony, torture. Please, Raiden. I can't  _bear_  this."

Noting pallor, Raiden shook his head.

" _I_  will find her, bring her  _home._  I  _assure_  you, Kara."

She  _wobbled,_  God at her side, hands out, at her waist and shoulder. Kung Lao gave her water bottle, Kara using it as  _cool_  compress, head, body  _too_  warm.

_Outworld's sun is a bitch._

Kara sat, with some help from  _both_  men, uncaring for  _dust_ , cascading with movement,  _settling_  on her robes.

_Jade?_

Jade's head span round,  _bewildered_  as to where  _voice_  was coming from, thoughts too  _jumbled_  to focus. Older woman huffed laughter.

_Sorry. I forget it frightens people. He'll be alright. I advise to keep him bathed in sunlight. Also, someone's going to have to bathe, clean him, intimately..._

She said that with  _trepidation_. Yes, this was his _lover_  she spoke with, but Kotal had  _little_  choice here. It would be unfair to simply  _assume_  he would be  _okay_  with this...

_He will, simultaneously love, hate that..._

_Both_  ladies giggled, attracting  _attention._

_Ahem. I will visit over the course of the week, if that's okay?_

It is.

Kotal's voice jolted both, until realisation  _slowly_  crept in that his paramour's gem was  _connected_  with his, Kara failing to _hide_  grin.

_That's sweet. I need time to recuperate, also, retrieve myself here, my younger self. As the timelines are fused, it means Shao had his sorcerer, Shang Tsung take me against my will, rend my soul from my body and create another 'Scorpion,' for lack of better term._

You have full access to the palace. I wish I could assist you, Kara. Thank you. My gratitude is vast.

_Ours is._

Kara bowed, Emperor and Jade exchanging looks  _full_  of hope.

_Thank you, Emperor._

Standing, Goddess  _straightened_  robe,  _retied_  belt and  _smoothed_  down hair, brushing off  _beige_  dust as she went.

"We have  _permission_  to enter the palace. We must get there, _before_  Shao does."

Drinking beverage, Kara  _felt_  better, siphoning Lapis to create portal.

" _Come on,_ " Kara  _jumped_  to attention, "came here to find myself, I know where she is.. _.lets go get her."_

Her staunch stance  _bolstered_  Raiden and the monks. They ran through portal, after sprinting woman, down lengthy, cobbled  _dungeon_  corridors...

* * *

"Kara."

Elder God halted eager woman, expression dour.

"This will be  _hard_  on you. Hold fast,  _firm_ , you have more than  _proven_  your strength, mentally  _and_  physically. Do you have anyone who has your _shoulder?_ "

_Yes, you..._

Saying  _that_  wouldn't be  _right._

_Likely tear a hole in the fabric of reality, or some shit like that..._

* * *

" _Other_  than you three? My  _parents._  Father is getting on, but Mother is still as  _sharp_  as a tack. She'll  _know_  what to do, what to say. Gods..." Pulling at braid, Goddess grew  _frustrated_. "I am  _forty-six_ years old, and, yet, I _rely_  off my parents just as  _much_  as I did when I was  _younger_. Kara is young here, she needs her,  _our_  parents, their  _light_  will bring her home."

Raiden nodded.

"I will summon  _Tiama_. The  _wards_  are down. I advise you remain _outside_  chamber. I know you want to see her, but I will not risk  _harming_  you here too.  _Not again_. Putting you through immense  _terror_ , by  _my_  hand would tear  _hole_  in my chest."

" _Altruistic,_  Lord Raiden."

Liu and Kara agreed with Kung Lao.

" _Eternally_  so."

 _Woman_  added, mind's eye scanning rooms.

"My  _clone?_  Likely already knows _we_  are here, and is gunning for  _blood_ , if she's anything like  _Mileena._ " Fiddling, overlapping fingers, then making fist, Goddess felt stress  _wriggle_  its way down her spine. " _I_  am  _not_  her, nothing like she was  _made_  to be,  _I swear._ "

All three men wondered why woman even felt the _need_  to say those words.

However, they did not  _know_  her.

They  _learned_ , however, in the past  _day_  that she was earnest, _honest_ , soulful, attentive,  _friend_ , ally, mentor,  _General,_  family orientated, considered _sister,_   _aunt._

That was  _more_  than enough, woman  _amenable_ , to a  _fault..._

* * *

Scouring palace halls,  _must_  filled nostrils,  _heat_  growing, atmosphere  _stifling_. Goddess shielded herself, just in case things went awry,  _south_  quickly.

Locating source of  _volcanic_  pressure, woman sucked in  _breath_ , hazels gleaming  _orchid_ , holding _Hanzo's_  Amber, hoping it would  _pacify_  man, who's  _humanity_  was  _ripped_ , now torn apart  _wraith_ , paper devoured by  _ferocious_  flames...

* * *

" _Scorpion._ " Kara held hands up. "I ask that you  _hear me out_. You  _don't_  know  _me_ , but I assure you I am not the _enemy._ "

Boldly, increasingly  _audacious_ , Kara held up  _Lin Kuei_  amulet, pulling it from robes. Scorpion  _bellowed_ , smashing table beside him, fist _obliterating_  it easily. Kara kept outward features  _calm_ , when internal wished to  _flee_. Fire consumed  _hands_ , running up arms, eyes _wild_ , stones  _cracking_  under foot.

"You chose to _listen?_   _Thank you._ " She smiled. "I  _would_  have been dead, as soon _as_  you saw this,  _otherwise_. I  _won't_  fight you. I  _couldn't..._ "

"Lin Kuei  _gall_  is something, it envelops  _everyone_ ,  _everything,_  whether they  _like_  it or not..."

Kara  _resisted_  shrug.

"And you are _equally_  tenacious.  _Better_  than passive." Offering small smile, she continued. "I ask that you _question_  Quan." Man tilted head,  _extinguishing_  flames. " _Where_  did you find Bi-Han?"

"Outskirts of the border,  _between_  China and Japan."

Goddess kept tone _civil_ , shrinking,  _shrivelling_  at sheer power she felt emanate from pyromancer not  _conducive_.

"How could he have gotten there so  _quickly?_  He was what,  _twenty-one?_  Lin Kuei training would not have taught him teleportation  _that_  young. Imagine what young,  _pumped_  up acolytes would do with that _particular_  power? I  _ask_ , Scorpion,  _not_  order, I won't harm you, if you  _choose_  to say  _nothing._ "

 _Quan's_  words rang,  _heavy_  bell toll, _resounding_  in eardrums, making _man_  double over,  _head_  pounding,  _woman's_  words  _alleviating_  throb?

* * *

 _That_  was when he chose to look _up_ , ground  _uninteresting_ , orange  _glow_  coming from woman  _increasingly_  relevant, bringing forth  _curiosity._

"It's  _yours_ , but I  _didn't_  get this off of  _you_. Amber."

Keeping _precious_  crystal in her hand, she let  _own_  make distorted sound  _clearer_ , so Scorpion could hear it.

Though  _muffled_ , he heard his  _own_  voice,  _lacking_  severity, lacking _rasp_ , lacking  _edge_ , sharp enough to  _slice_  if you got  _too_  close.

* * *

"Here. You  _recognise_  the voice, you  _know_  the place. I must go. Behind that  _door?_  Have you been  _in_  there?"

 _Staring_  at Amber as if he were man in desert,  _dehydration_  imminent,  _everything_  dried up inside, including  _blood_ , and this were the mirage of  _water_  he so desperately  _desired_ , Scorpion fell, oddly  _reticent._

"In that room lies me, my  _alternate_  self's body, and my  _clone_. Shang Tsung did what to  _me_  what Quan did to _you_. Not as _heinous_ , I would never  _compare_  what happened, that would be  _impossible_. I am  _sorry_ , Scorpion. That was a  _lot_. I said alternate for a  _reason._ "

Bowing, Kara stood outside  _false_  'protective chamber,' cocooning what  _horror_ , she couldn't  _yet_  discern.

But, when the  _call_  came, from her Mother, her Amethyst  _pinging_  with daughter's, Kara swallowed, _praying_  younger self wasn't too badly hurt, skin _melted_ , bones  _showing_  through charred,  _parchment_ skin, face, form,  _unrecognisable..._

* * *

Scorpion took gem, hurrying to  _find_  Quan, sorcerer's presence conveniently  _absent_ , since his _revelation_ , and this  _mysterious_  woman's  _words..._

* * *

"Johnny," actor looked up from eyelashes, leaning on interactive map table, "you alright?"

" _No_." Honesty shone  _through_  older, younger self  _preferring_  lies..." _How_  are _you_  alright? I  _saw_  Kara, and _Gods_ , she looked like a _Halloween_  prop.  _No offence._ "

Kara coughed.

"I  _knew_  what I was getting myself into. I saw through the  _cell_  she was in. I  _refused_  to look through her eyes, though  _Viper's_  eyes. Yeah, Shang  _managed_  to create a clone..."

Blue's widened.

" _Shit!_  Did you have to  _kill_  her?"

" _No_ , Raiden and my  _Mother_  took away the  _soul_  she had, took my  _body_  and have placed it in the Jinsei Chamber. I spoke with  _Scorpion_ , tried to  _convince_  him to question Quan. I couldn't tell him the  _truth_ , he needs to find that out  _himself_. I am still _here_ , he did not attack me, so he must have  _already_  had an inkling  _something_  is amiss. The sorcerer has damn  _strings_  on him, pulling him like  _marionette_...ought to speak with  _Hanzo,_  keep him in the  _loop._ "

Leaving tent, Goddess nodded to Cassie, who ran beside her, deciding to _join_  her.

"Need  _something_  to do," was her 'excuse' though she  _needed_  none, "I don't want to stay  _here_ , twiddling my  _thumbs_ , acting like things aren't totally  _fucked..._ "

Kara put arm around her shoulder, younger appreciating contact of the ' _nice_ ' variety.

Not the ' _every five minutes, someone you used to know is about to murder you, having zero control of their faculties_ ' sort...

* * *

Raiden held  _back,_  letting _Tiama_  assist her younger daughter, in  _her_  chamber.

He'd been  _warned_  his, and the Jinsei's were  _corrupted_ , Shinnok's _blood_  ran through  _veins_ , crevasses in floor,  _puddles_  of life settling, undisturbed for  _some_  time, air filled with malice,  _thick_ , stagnant.

 _Why_  his blood was in _there_ , thunderer did not know.

People  _kept_  what  _Dark_  self had done  _secret_ , and, whilst Raiden knew  _they_  had their  _reasons_ , he wished they'd just come  _out_  with it, reveal _his_  truth in  _this_  timeline...


	3. Chapter 3

"It  _isn't_  a pretty sight, Lord Raiden."

Tiama held breath, twirling ribbons woven into her braid, weaving them around digits.

"Yes, Shinnok's blood _is_  in there, and it is from his  _head_. You  _beheaded_  him. Kronika  _removed_  it, a few days prior. Though I  _disagree_  with her actions, he is her  _son._  She has every _right_  to retrieve," cheeks grew sallow, " _all_  of him..."

"Why did Cetrion not step  _in_ , stop _me?_  Her good grace  _surely_  would have changed my mind? I tainted Earthrealm's very  _heart_  with hatred,  _my_  hatred. Shinnok caused ripples of destruction, throughout millennia,  _yes,_  but I never had inclination towards  _murder._  Facing her, I shall  _seek_  forgiveness, though fully  _understand_  if she cannot."

" _If_  Kronika seeks to  _revive_  her son, she hasn't _mentioned_  it. She merely wished Kara well. I cannot risk anything negative further  _fraying_  the strings she holds. I can  _purify_  the ground, though it will take _time._ "

Raiden offered hand, placing it on top of Tiama's.

"No, Lady Tiama.  _You_  have done more than enough.  _Kara_  needs you,  _I_  will face what  _I_  have done alone..."

Scanning  _darkened_  chamber, after opening large, cumbersome doors,  _grenadine_  permeating azure _primeval_  waterfall made God tense.  _Beside_  himself, Raiden set about purging Jinsei of  _malignant_ energy, replacing it with  _scintillate_  vitality...

* * *

_Need a hand?_

Kara stood outside chamber, having slept in her own,  _third_  day of healing Kotal,  _surprisingly_  not taking as much of a  _toll_  as she _thought_  it would. Jade  _helped_ , immensely.  _Anything_  Kara asked, she did,  _without_  hesitation, love for Emperor  _vast_ , without end. She ended up confiding in  _older_  woman, Kotal phasing in and out of consciousness, unaware of her _words_.

They'd had an  _argument._  He wished to  _slaughter_  Tarkatan, before they would ' _turn on him_ ,' mow down _villagers_ , going about their  _daily_  chores, even _children..._

* * *

Jade,  _angered,_  reigned that in,  _reasoning_  with God. These people  _may_  have been  _Tarkatan_ , but they were _innocent_ , completely, utterly  _devoid_  of anything other than their _simple_ , nomadic lives. They did  _not_  fight back, they  _shrunk_  back,  _clearly_  terrified, children  _wide_  eyed, watching _huge_  man,  _weapon_  raised, above  _their_  heads.

Kotal  _retorted_ , they would harm _his_  people, take the  _side_  of D'Vorah, Quan Chi,  _Shinnok_. He could not have _this_  happen, he  _knew_  it would.

These people knew  _little_ , most unable to  _read_ , write, they lived among Mother Nature, that their  _teacher_. How were  _they_  savages?  _Uncultured?_  They  _were_  born with sharp teeth, nails, bone blades  _protruding_  from arms.

Jade  _combated_ , that,  _yes_ , they _looked_  dangerous, rather  _unattractive_ , by  _Edenian_  standards,  _and_  Osh'Tekk.

They were harmless, _fearful_ , terror in their eyes melting woman's _heart_ , stomach dropping.

 _Woman_  stood in  _front_  of Kotal, moving with him, pleading,  _logic_  utilised.

 _God_  stood down, only with  _her_  words.  _Were_  he alone, all here would be  _dead_ , blood flowing, sick 'worship' of the deity.

* * *

Feeling  _disgusted_ , thoughts travelled _cynical_  path, worrying her.

Was this Kotal the  _same_  she knew, all those years ago?

Leaving him hurt,  _everything_  inside her screaming,  _ordering_  her to go return, _forgive_ , hold  _owner_  of her heart for dear  _life_ , knowing she disagreed with him  _wholly._

Abrogating their  _rekindled_  romance, she rode off, towards  _palace_ , before _turning_ , unable to  _face_  the Emperor, when he  _returned..._

* * *

 **Of course** , Raiden sighed, frustration clear,  **Lady Kara.**

Kara opened door, laughing softly.

"I bring mop  _and_  bucket.  _Also_ ," simper  _grew_ , cheeks  _pink,_  "you  _far_  surpass me, in  _those_  stakes,  _Lord Raiden..._ "

Raiden couldn't resist chuckle, wondering just how she managed to  _stay_  chipper,  _knowing_  what she knew, knowing her younger,  _other_  self lay, half  _dead_  in chamber, not far from _there.._.

* * *

"Met my ' _other parents_.' That Father said I look more like my Mother with each,  _passing_  year. They _are_  managing, coping  _fairly_  well. They met  _my_  Mother, frayed his nerves when I mentioned  _my_ Father has  _arthritis..._ "

Heading to corner, large block of bloody  _wood_  greeted her, feeling  _strange._ She wasn't concerned for  _how_  it got there. She  _knew_  how.

 _More_  so, concerned for the  _mental_  state of God  _behind_  her, chanting away, words she  _recognised_ , taught to her  _by_  him.

* * *

"Its gone  _quiet_ , on Earthrealm, though Grand-Master has gotten in touch, as, with _our_  return comes the Cyber Lin Kuei units. He wants me at the temple, with Master Hasashi, show of  _solidarity_. Makes  _sense_ , though, I am  _not_  looking forward to it. Just  _want_  to help. Let me know if I'm getting  _in_  the way."

Why would you be getting in the way? Please, keep me in the loop.

Kara looked over shoulder, brushing brunette behind, knowing she should have brought  _two_  elastic bands,  _usual_  one given to younger self, sweep back  _matted_ , scarlet  _encrusted_  hair...

* * *

"I'm  _used_  to cleaning blood off things, mainly  _clothing_ , mind..." Goddess trailed off. "Want me to wash anything? Can't have those  _blue_  and  _white_  robes getting  _dirty_." Wryness _crept_  in. "It'd look  _scruffy_. Dry clean them too. Portal to my  _house_  is right outside.  _Anything_  that needs doing, do let me _know._ "

He  _needed_  a  _shave_ , rubbing jaw, scruffy certainly _applicable_ , appropriate, Kara  _eagle-eyed._

She  _saw_  him do that, thinking gesture _cute_ , associating the word 'cute' with Raiden  _hilarious_ , lip bitten  _hard_ , to keep from laughing...

* * *

"Nothing, at the  _moment_." God stepped out from Jinsei stream. _"Thank you."_

Kara nodded, finishing duties.

"Other me is doing great,  _all_  things considering. Other than being  _svelte_ , she is composed,  _easily_  soothed. Almost have to _baby_  her...Did you do  _that_ , with her, in  _your_  timeline?"

" _Baby?_  Crude terminology, would do you a  _disservice_. I watched  _over_  you, kept you in  _flux_ , whilst your mind was  _repaired_. Prepared meals, they had to be  _carefully_  planned, amount  _precise_ , as you could not eat  _too_  much."

Kara's jaw worked.

"In  _here?_ "

Thunderer shook his head.

_"In my home."_

Jaw  _dropped,_  woman unable to keep it up.

"Did I throw up, in  _your_  home?  _Your_  bathroom? Oh Gods, that is  _vile,_  massively disrespectful. I am really,  _really_  sorry."

"Your  _faculties_  were affected,  _Kara_. I knew  _what_  I signed up for, when taking role of 'Earthrealm Guardian.' When you were  _sick_ , bled, wounds reopened,  _it_ ,  _they_  were  _cleaned_ , you  _redressed_ , by your  _parents_ ,"  _stressing_  that, Raiden didn't want woman thinking he'd taken 'care' that little bit _too_  far...,"and we began  _again_. It did not matter. What did was your  _recovery._  She did not have  _you_  there. You have knowledge  _beyond_  your years, are able to  _protect_ , look after not only her, but  _everyone_. I wonder if  _I_  am even  _needed_  here."

Jaw hung, open, Kara  _bewildered._

"Of course we  _need_  you! I don't want you ever thinking  _anything_  of the sort. Why would I say  _that_ , if I did not  _mean_  it? When I  _speak_ , I  _mean_  it. When I  _act_ , I  _mean_  it. I give it  _everything_. I don't do anything by  _halves_. Also, you've already _seen_  me naked.  _You_  haven't, but,  _he_  did."

Now  _Raiden's_  jaw worked, eyes wide, azure bolts scattering, _skittering_  across the room.

"Johnny Cage gave me,  _somewhat_  of an idea, though not enough to  _glean_  much, other than I became  _more_  than protector, ally, friend  _to_  you."

Worried he'd  _pushed_  woman too close to the edge, Raiden backed  _off_ , regaining  _composure_ , giving her  _space._

"If you  _wish_  to tell me, I would be  _sincerely_  grateful, to hear something other than me, causing  _untold_  annihilation, spreading _alarm_ , doubt."

...

...

" _Okay._ " Small voice _reverberated_ , warmed God's  _chilled_  heart, goosebumps encompassing  _entire_  body...

* * *

"When I hit forty, I began feeling  _lonely,_  torn, between enjoying _being_  alone and wanting someone to just  _be_  there. It didn't have to be anything  _physical_ , someone I could  _talk_  to, make  _tea_ , go on walks  _with_ , with  _similar_  interests. I realised that  _we_  had that, he and I, I mean. But, we were _friends_ , and I didn't want to 'poke the bear,' given you were struggling with  _identifying_  the self. Losing  _core_  values, I did what I _could_  to locate the  _path_  you once _strolled_  down. But, your Soul Gem grew  _cold_. You  _listened_ ,  _occasionally_  spoke, and, over  _two_  years,  _God_  began slipping, and you  _confided_  in me, just  _me_ , innermost,  _deepest_  secrets,  _desires_  revealed. We slept together, _sleeping_ , that was all. We respected one another too  _much_  to grasp, pull, give, take.  _Reciprocation_  crept in. You  _asked_ me to stay, I  _did_ , for  _three_  years. We  _found_  each other among scattered,  _broken_  parts, puzzle pieces bloody, but  _usable_. We 'fixed', glued each other back together, learned,  _grew_  together, our gems  _bonded_ , threads  _unbreakable_. They  _were_  strained, then _snapped_ ," she clicked fingers, "just like  _that_ , when our timelines merged. Its somewhat  _selfish,_  given I know what you look like,  _beneath_ robes, yet you do not. It wouldn't be _proper_ , for me to  _rectify_  that. Exponential, _too_  much, too  _fast._ "

* * *

Room fell quiet,  _lacking_  weight, it felt  _peaceful,_  woman's irises glowing _blue_ , as strings from White Quartz found her,  _sparks_  locating fingertips, little  _bolts_  leaving them.

Raiden wasn't able to reply with _words,_  Kara was  _okay_  with that.

He  _chose_  to converse through joining of  _abilities_ , union  _sealing_  woman's decision that, even  _if_  the God did not  _return_  her affection, she would stand  _beside_  him, assist him in his roles, in _whatever_  way she could.

 _This_  was more intimate than  _sentence_ , linguistic study _failed_ , paled in comparison  _to_  this.

 _This_  let Kara know Raiden _trusted_  her.

* * *

 _Awe_  fuelled steps  _towards_  him,  _admiration_  had her bow, _honour_  extend hand.

Thunderer's  _generosity_ , compassion had no bounds. Woman's heart  _fluttered,_  breath held, those  _escaping_  her concise.

To know he (according to  _Kara_ )  _deserved_  endearment, for  _Goddess_  (he reminded himself, bringing with it  _delight,_ ) to  _confess_  heart's intent, bare her  _soul_ , devoting  _energy_  to him,  _his_  causes, intimately, seeking him  _privately_ , caution, written on face, hoping she  _hadn't_  disrupted apt solitude with  _own_  needs.

God came to the decision she couldn't  _possibly_  manage that.

He wouldn't be able to _tell_  her to leave, as, when she was  _there_ , his head  _stopped_  spinning, top coming to  _halt_ , it didn't hurt to recall _memories_ , remember  _mistakes..._

Kara _affirmed_ , she speculated he may,  _possibly_  care,  _more_  than he was allowed,  _allowing_  himself to say.

She didn't  _want_  to hypothesise, deciding,  _instead_  to keep the  _faith_ , faith in God  _unwavering._

* * *

She left,  _determined_  to make some sort of  _difference_ , heading for portal room, Earthrealm Military Kamp destination...

* * *

"Kano  _and_  younger Kano took younger Sonya and Johnny. They know if they  _kill_  them..."

Johnny paced, making fists, Kara, Cassie and Jacqui trying to calm him.

"They  _won't_  exist  _here_."

Latter added, pulling dreads into ponytail. P _ings_  went off in actor's mind, and  _everyone_  saw the light bulb turn  _on..._

" _Wait._  If Sonya is alive  _here_ , then that would  _mean..._ "

"She  _is_  alive! She wasn't crushed under all that  _rubble_. Kronika  _rewound_  time, right? So, that would mean Mom  _is_  alive, but very likely  _hurt._ " Cassie raked hand through hair, pacing, painting air blue.  _"Shit..."_

His daughter ran up to him, squeezing him tightly, Kara  _assuring_  the Cage's that they  _would_  get the two back.  _None_  would die.

None that  _needed_  too.

The world,  _both_  world's could do without  _Kano_. He brought viciousness, terror, cold-blooded  _murder_  in the guise of 'mercenary...'

* * *

Darkening shades of  _Sapphire_  emanated from Kara's gem pouch, her  _chest_  aglow...

Awkwardly, she  _shifted_ , needing to answer the 'call.'

It  _was_  from her _leader_ , after all, Hanzo's Amber joining in,  _soon_  after, two colours, once  _vehemently_  battling, now  _co-existing_ , rather  _peacefully._

It  _cheered_  woman, looking on the  _bright_  side a little easier.

_For the moment._

* * *

_"That wasn't very nice..."_

Kara stood, near her leader, arms folded, smirk painting  _itself_  over lips.

"Kuai  _knew_  you were there."

Hanzo  _scowled_ , face like thunder.

"Only because of  _you._ "

 _Smirk_  deepened, eyes _crinkling_.

"Lovers  _quarrel_  already?  _Oh dear..._ "

Both men openly  _gaped_ , the  _cryomancer's_  face trying to cover  _amusement_. He shook his head at her,  _pyromancer_  openly ignoring _whatever_  it was they were  _scheming_  (the two  _sure_  he thought that,) walking past, eyes on Lin Kuei Cyber Factory's  _open_  door...

* * *

" _Frost_  is in there?" Waving hand, three  _grey_  orbs appeared, one carrying  _Aquamarine_.

"Why would she  _return_ , fully knowing I would  _arrest_  her?"

" _Power-hungry_. No wonder she  _joined_  Kronika. See? Her aura is  _lighter_  than usual, has  _silver_  lining it. Kronika's gem is  _Platinum_ , shimmers _blue_  with sunlight..."

Kuai pat his General's shoulder, Kara seeing  _apprehension._

"We  _will_  end this, Grand-Master. We will  _undo_  this mess, among the  _wreckage_  lie our friends,  _comrades_ , acolytes. We didn't come here to shirk _duty_. Running is the  _easiest_  thing to do, until you  _cannot_  move. As  _soon_  as we are in there, Frost will shut the facility's power source down. There are  _inhibitors_  in there. Your aura's are  _wavy,_  there are  _gaps_  in-between, when it should be like  _shroud._ "

Hanzo stepped up to the plate, growl  _partially_  masked with footfall, scuffing gravel.

"Then we shall  _remove_  Frost's, make her witness the  _truth_ , see how 'sure' she is of her _convictions_. She won't _last_  long, not when  _fire_  melts her  _resolve..._ "

Kara stopped both men, offering apologetic look.

"I know what is in  _there,_  I am trying to  _lighten_  the mood. We are down," counting  _soured_  gut, " _thirty_  men, with no sign of  _where_  they _could_  be. I see _red_ , splashed all over the _floors_  of the factory. Don't need to be a  _genius_  to know where that _came_  from, from _whom_. Caution. Sektor will use _any_  means available to  _make_  us  _yield_ , become the next generation of 'Lin Kuei, Cyber Units.' Pretty sure  _neither_  of you want that  _fate_ , and I  _certainly_  do not."

Standing to attention, salutes exchanged, the three kombatants took one last breath, cool, Autumn air  _refreshing_ , before entering the horror show  _spectacle_  Frost, Sektor and Cyrax had so ' _graciously_ ' put on.

* * *

_"Desist."_

Sektor's  _mechanical_  laughter froze woman, shiver following length of spine _jarring._

"A  _woman?_  Kuai," his leader _glowered_  at him, " _really?_  What did she do to rise  _up_  the ranks? Didn't think _you_  so base..."

General,  _mortified_  found herself cornered,  _three_  men's eyes upon her.

"That wasn't a  _request_ , Sektor.  _Stand down,_  or I will  _make_  you."

 _That_  sounded leader- _ish_ , impressing  _herself_ , somewhat. Kuai had her back, ( _Not on it, for fuck's sake. By Raiden's holy thunder...)_  Hanzo following, woman grateful.

"That was an  _order_ , Sektor. Either  _stop_  what you are doing, or I will find your  _off_  switch and _press_  it. I will _restore_  you. Despite your little 'insinuation,' I  _won't_  hold it against you."

_I've got this. Trust me?_

Kuai and Kara exchanged nods and smiles.

_Of course. I shall locate Frost, Hanzo Cyrax. We will end this, before it has chance to fully materialise._

Leader's ran in  _opposite_  directions, destroying  _machinery_ , pulling out  _tubes_  as they went.

* * *

Kara was left to  _face_  brother-in-arms,  _once_  friend, now  _enemy_ , not by his  _own_  hand, aching heart not  _in_  the fight, _nor_  head...


	4. Chapter 4

"We must locate  _Kharon_ , the Netherrealm's ferryman. His fleet can get us across the endless  _Blood Seas_. I know,  _personally_ , they are continuous, the smell noxious,  _repugnant._ "

"Would he even  _help_  us? Don't you have to offer him your  _soul_ , or something?"

Everyone looked at Johnny like his skin was  _purple._  Hanzo continued.

" _Kronika's Keep_  lies beyond those seas... I met the immortal,  _many_  times. He  _knows_  I lay intent bare. I hide nothing."

"You'll need someone to help you  _get_  there. Mind if _I_  come with?"

Leader  _accepted_  Kara's assistance, Kara nodding, heading over to Kuai, asking him to join the two.

He agreed, deciding they would hold _back_ , as Hanzo spoke with this 'immortal being.'

* * *

 _Forth_  day found Raiden quiet,  _reluctant_  to speak, mind pouring over  _possibilities_ , trying to give each, every one  _fleeting_  moment, before it  _left_ , leaving him  _stressed_ , headache  _pulling_. Kara was  _single_ owner of his White Quartz for _reason_. She wouldn't swaddle, _coddle_ , feel  _bad_.

She would stay, sat in the  _same_  room, her presence balm, speaking _unnecessary_.

Things were  _wrong_ , thunderer viewing clouds in the sky,  _grey_  scale, not of his  _own_  doing. Whenever the Keeper of Time was  _mentioned_ , surrounds grew  _still_ , wind stilled, eyes frantically scanning for  _source_  of melancholy, air thick  _sludge_ , swallowing it bringing fits of terrible  _coughing_.

Kronika watched over the timelines, making sure things went how she  _wanted_  them to go.

Was she watching over  _them_ , somehow?  _Beady_  eyes, peering from behind  _curtain_ , drawn before anyone  _spotted_  her?

_How she wanted them to go..._

Revelation had him leave,  _abruptly_ , warriors wondering  _what_  had gotten into him...

* * *

" _Sulphur_  and  _decay_...aren't I glad breakfast was  _several_  hours ago?"

Kara held nose, questioning how men weren't  _green_  at the gills.

"We  _aren't_  alone." Kuai ceased steps, ears keen. "Its _you_."

Hanzo coughed,  _masking_  it with grunt, fist at chest.

"I  _thought_  we would bump into him. He is  _aimless_ , Quan  _abandoned_  him. He is of little threat.  _Without_  puppeteer, he lies,  _still_."

Shifting Onyx _blinded_  Kara, energy worming its way into  _mouth_. Bitterness bloomed, want to cough _growing_. Biting hand, woman halted time.

_Kharon is in need of assistance. Someone is trying to kill him? I can't see who, but their aura is making me dizzy. Its whirring, blurring, buzzing?_

_"D'Vorah."_  Man exclaimed, disbelief running over him like  _waterfall_. "She  _tried_  to kill me..."

Hanzo shook woman free of hold, running out, telling Kuai to keep a look out, in case of _ambush_.

The Grand-Master of the Lin Kuei hauled his General up, shaking head at other man's abrupt  _departure_.

* * *

Defeating D'Vorah, Hanzo freed Kharon, immortal 'welcoming' him, pulling him aside  _suddenly._  As man turned in  _surprise_ , D'Vorah's pincer rammed itself  _in-between_  his ribs. He was thrown _from_ abode,  _spasms_  immediate, tar-like  _ooze_  seeping from side. Kara ran over, wraith Scorpion facing D'Vorah down, burning intensity of  _rage_  palpable, skin cracking, eyes crackling, ticking  _time_  bomb.

Hanzo  _was_  ticking time bomb, dying  _second_  time...

* * *

Falling to the ground, clutching ribs, Hanzo began coughing up  _blood_ , skin  _ghastly_  complexion, veins raised, black  _sludge_  flowing instead of blood.

"Take  _my_  soul, give it to _Scorpion._ "

Kara shook head,  _several_  times, unwilling to hear _this._

"I haven't extracted a soul  _before._ "

Man  _groaned_ , forcing himself up. Kara knelt, his back against her chest.

"Then  _learn_  to do so, and do so _quickly_. I've been poisoned,  _Kara_. I don't have time to  _sit_  and  _chat._ "

Goddess  _acceded_ , ignoring such stoic,  _brave_  man _idiotic_.

"With a  _conscience?_  I don't know if I _can..._ "

"It  _wasn't_  a request." Kara huffed. Despite situation, she  _smiled_. "I am  _ordering_  you to  _retrieve_  it. I  _will_  die, but he doesn't  _have_  too. Take it, before we fade into  _nothingness._ "

"Even in _death_ , you are  _poetic_." She mentally prepared herself. "Fine. It was an  _honour_ , fighting  _alongside_  you. We always knew you _were_  in there," she pointed to Scorpion, wraith _circling_  D'Vorah,  _preventing_  her fleeing, "we  _believed_  in you, and you  _gained_  that belief. Self-belief is far  _better_  than self-hatred,  _isn't it?"_

Man  _nodding_  heartened woman. He looked at _peace_ , he had done what was  _needed_ , moved  _on_  with his life, his part _played_ , in life's  _machinations._

* * *

 _Carefully,_  Kara managed to  _extricate_  man, take his  _soul_ , placing it inside  _growing_  Amber, now size of her palm.

" _Rest easy,_ " she stood, brushing knees of _ash_ , "we  _will_  succeed. You wouldn't have lain down your  _life_ , had you thought  _otherwise..._ "

* * *

Holding sphere outstretched, woman made  _offer_ , ultimatum to spectre.

"Your  _future_  self had given over his soul. It is _yours_  to reclaim,  _if_  you want it. I must  _inform_  you that, if you do not,  _both_  will fade, no longer exist in  _any_  timeline, your memory will _perish_  with you.  _However,_  your  _legacy_  is in each Shirai Ryu _warrior_. Yes," she turned, vanquishing worry, little  _point_  in its presence being there, "you  _reform_  them, create  _Fire Garden_ , in which hope's flame can  _never_ be extinguished. _Kill her_ , and  _take_  this, or kill her and  _remain_  here."

Man growling _confirmed_  suspicions.

"Somehow, I  _doubt_  you want The Netherrealm to be  _final_  resting place. I restored you in  _my_  timeline, I can  _restore_  you, or I can  _walk_  away.  _No_  games, no  _lies_. I will turn  _other_  cheek, forget  _any_  of this happened. None will  _care_  for D'Vorah's death.  _Harsh,_  but she had _chance_  to redeem herself, choosing,  _instead_  to whittle away at all that is  _good_  in the world. I am going to _turn_  around, and hold  _this_  out.  _This_  is about what  _you_  want, not _I_ , not _Earthrealm_ , nor the Shirai Ryu..."

Kara turned, back to  _whatever_  was going on behind her, ears keenly picking up on D'Vorah,  _screeching_ , rot finding nostrils _disgusting..._

She  _vowed_  to stay there,  _until_  man had made  _decision._

She wasn't about to  _renege_  on her words.

* * *

"I will stay _here_ , keep this _safe._ "

Kara held  _orb_  tightly, telekinesis  _keeping_  it impervious to yet  _more_  damage.

Her mind also kept wraith's  _eruptions_  at bay, woman  _promising_  man he would be  _safe_  here, his tone  _becoming_  familiar,  _less_  acerbic, once he set foot on Shirai Ryu  _soil..._

* * *

Scorpion held up hands, moment his feet hit  _Shirai Ryu_  soil. Raiden, confounded _questioned_  both he and Kara.

" _Lord Raiden._  I am here, in my  _other's_  stead. He is dead,  _poisoned_ , died by D'Vorah's pincer." He gestured to  _Kara_ , woman telling him her  _name_. "Kara gave me  _chance_. On  _all_  I have left, I promise I mean  _no one_  here harm. I will not cause any  _more_  loss. I have done enough, harmed  _many_. You were  _right_ , Kara. Quan _fled_ , as he knew _once_  I found out the _truth_ , I would  _hunt_  him down, to ends of Earthrealm, Netherrealm, wherever the _rotten_ , corrupt,  _arrogant_ , maniacal  _bastard_  chose to scurry _off_  too. I wish to be  _neutral_ , that  _may_  change, though, for  _now_ , I merely ask for  _asylum_. Nothing  _more_ , nothing  _less."_

"That, you  _shall_  have. Hearing of Hanzo's death, whilst _upsetting_ , he  _knew_  what he was doing. He knew you could carry on his  _magnificent_  legacy."

Kara kept  _similar_  train of thought, wishing she hadn't,  _seconds_  later...

* * *

"I _too_ , am neutral _. Personal_  reasons."

Raiden's face dropped, eyebrows making  _sharp_  decline. Scorpion  _ignored_ , God skipped  _straight_  to inquiry, hints of _indignation_  creeping in...

* * *

"Because of me?  _Whom_  do you stand with?"

Kara stood, Liu's  _arm_  in front of her,  _preventing_  her from confronting God  _unappreciated._

" _Yes_ , and  _none_. I do not wish to 'pick a side.' That, to me only brings conflicts of  _interest_ , especially if someone you give a  _damn_  about goes and turns into something you did not  _think_  they could become. I can't pretend I  _like_  feeling this way. I  _really_ , damn well don't. It  _hurts_ , it hurts _everything_ , and its taking everything  _in_  me to hold back. I am questioning this, the  _change_. What's brought  _this_  on? And, don't you  _dare_  say _me_. I would do anything to  _aid_  you, all here.  _They_  know that." Goddess sneered, looking away. "It would seem  _you_  don't..."

Gem in pouch began  _shocking_  her, Liu's eyes downcast, seeing  _where_  this was heading. Kara's chest was  _scratched_ , as White Quartz fought its way  _out_  of 'confines,' Kara _grabbing_  it, _recapturing_ , placing it next to  _her_  crystal, right over her  _heart._

Raiden could  _hear_  her heartbeat,  _nature's_  symphony  _drowned_  out,  _Goddess_  recapturing  _his_ , increasingly  _hardening_  heart. It  _sunk_ , spirit waning,  _yellow_  lines 'attacking' her.

Swallowing, God  _tried_  finding composure among fallen leaves,  _too_  many piles to  _count._

He and Kara were tied  _long_  before they realised,  _wool_  wrapping, knotting, _pulling_  them together...

* * *

"How is she  _always_  one step ahead of us?! Why am I unable to  _predict_  her moves? This  _happened_  before, this is my _decline?_  The  _moment_  I fall?  _No_. I will not  _allow_  it!"

Scorpion backed off,  _slowly_ , Kara having him and friends get behind her, their  _guardian_  wavering, aura  _watercolour,_  paling,  _transparent_  in spots, replaced with shades of midday  _sun_.

Skies cleared of fluffy  _white_  clouds, readying for sheet rain,  _drenching_  everything in its path. Vision _fogging_ , Raiden approached,  _frozen_  in step. He  _thought_  it  _Kronika,_  vanity _full_  bloom, appearing in  _all_  her 'glory.'

No.  _This_  wasn't harsh, what surrounded him was _pure_ , serene, graceful  _wisps_  wrapping its  _ribbons_  around his soul,  _playfully_  latching.

 _This_  was Kara. She had her hand up, palm facing him, walking towards him herself.

* * *

_I am not letting you do this. I won't watch you fall apart, shatter. Stop it. Where has our fierce, but loyal protector gone? Is your moral compass broken? Sword fractured? Shield rusted? Armour weakened? Please._

Goddess waved him off.

_Spare me this nonsense. I have heard it all before, and I refuse to let you be broken record. Fight me, if you must, but know that, despite my respect being vast, all-encompassing, that won't cloud my judgement._

* * *

Raiden's expression changed  _instantly_. It went from bringer of  _violent_  thunderstorms,  _flooding_  following, to  _smiling?_  He was  _pleased_  woman had admonished him?

Kara kept  _going_ , obviously going  _somewhere_ , accomplishing  _something_. She took peek at stone, seeing  _resident_  white batting off yellow  _intruder._

* * *

"I'll be over  _there_ , with the  _adults._  Let us know if you wish to  _join_  us, the  _sooner,_  the better. My  _head_  is killing me, may just  _vomit_ , to be honest."

Handing him White Quartz, Goddess resisted looking into  _remorseful_ , pearly blues.

" _Betray_  it, betray  _us_ , but know we  _won't_  take it  _lightly._ "

Thunderer's hand shot out, fingers finding tie of belt. Kara spun around, eyes  _hard,_  face stern.

_"Stop this."_

_"I can't..."_

Raiden looked at  _Liu_ , frozen in  _shock_ , mid-step, evidently going _after_  Kara.

"But I  _know_  who  _can._ "

Kara  _bawle_ d, fists  _near_ , not  _quite_  touching, never _touching_  God's chest.

" _I'm sorry,_ " voice broke, "I can't be a  _bystander_ , watching your  _descent_. Not again. I  _can't_  forgive myself. Even if I  _had_  gotten through," she  _scoffed_ , "wouldn't have been  _able_  to stop you."

_"You just did..."_

Taking  _stressed_  hands, Raiden  _uncurled_  digits, holding them, chin on her head, moment amusing,  _comforting_  woman.

* * *

Wrapping arms around him  _melted_  resolve, Goddess  _liquid_ , pain found temples, nose, mouth, neck, spinal ridges tense.

Raiden told her to 'let go,' 'relinquish control.' Kronika was aware,  _fighting_  back,  _million_  years of  _honed_  abilities far  _surpassing_  Kara's mere _twenty-five_. Thunderer grew  _ill_  at ease, but  _hid_  it from woman.

He would call  _all_  to arms the  _next_  day,  _this_  day Kara's.

 _Kara_  needed his attention, _God_  giving it _freely._

* * *

He  _apologised_  to his  _charges_ , retiring to  _seclusion._

It  _wasn't_  seclusion, Raiden unsure as to  _why_  he told people that.

 _They_  knew, he knew  _they_  did.

He wasn't  _ashamed_  of Kara,  _no._

He was  _ashamed_  of  _himself..._


	5. Chapter 5

" _Lord Liu._ "

Raiden bowed, two men hovering above newly forming  _galaxy_ , oranges, reds, blues, purples,  _familiar_  gem colours, latter, in particular  _taking_  him, placing him _firmly_  in repose.  _Here_ , he felt  _weightless_ , hardships did not exist, taxing mind, connections  _between_  neurons misfiring. Holding hand, palm up, particles, precious,  _life_  in centre, life in its  _early_  stages budding,  _developing_ , three-hundred-sixty degree  _view_  filling man with aspiration.

Very much _human_ , mortal,  _irony_  amusing, Raiden saw things with  _new_  eyes, wishing to _broaden_  horizons, life  _full_  life, now he had a  _time_  limit.

He also wished to find _Kara_ , knowing  _brilliant_ , newly  _deified_  man stood, smiling before him would grant him that, _single_  wish.

* * *

"You bring me here,  _crucial_  moment in time, and all I want to do is _ask_  things of you. The fact you  _brought_  me here, let me  _exist_  proves that my every  _confidence_  in you was,  _is_ , correct."

Liu nodded, offering red ribbon, man  _friend_  for many, God  _protector_  of all.

" _Ask me anything,_  dear friend. I have the  _utmost_  respect for you, as  _vast_  as the space I _seek_  to create, and I seek to create rather a _lot_  of it."

Man chuckled, wrapping gift around wrist. Liu summoned braided,  _mauve_  bracelet, keeping  _unspoken_  promise.

"I wish to find Kara,  _if_  she wishes it."

"Oh," Liu grinned, "she  _wishes_  it. She was not aware, nor wanted to make herself think  _anything_  of you,  _other_  than friend. However, she gave me  _this_ , prior to our battle with Kronika. This, to  _most_  is mere material,  _unworthy_  of status.  _We_  know this tethers, it links,  _ties_  the two of you. I  _saw_  how you look at her. Yes,  _look._   _Raiden,_ " he placed hand on man's shoulder, "I  _promise_  to create Kara, the situation in which all of her  _family_  connect, her _tree_  beginning."

Alien _emotion_  came to fore, older's eyes  _watering,_  saline creeping into wrinkles under eyes.

* * *

"Thank you. There is, much I have to say,  _admit_ , to both myself  _and_  Kara. I kept emotion at bay,  _foolishly_  thinking if I  _opened_  my heart, it would be  _pulled_ , damage too  _severe_  to continue. I already  _had_ , as soon as I  _saw_  Kara, laying,  _helplessly_  on the floor of her bedroom,  _supposed_  to be her safe place, now  _sullied_. She certainly  _twinged_  strings,  _twisted_  them, but her  _lilt_ , she sung,  _radiated_ optimism. The world could throw  _whatever_  it wished, she would bear it, all with grace, ease, she conquered  _mountains_ , conquered  _walls_  I built in my mind, in  _front_  of my heart. I thought myself  _fickle_ , Kara's constant,  _consistent_  hearth evaporated  _acidity_  I had grown, circumstances too much. Around  _her_ , I could not care for  _stress_ , her aura obliterated  _concern_ , abilities whisking off pain. Everything she  _did,_  she  _did_  for me, yet I  _hid_ , behind  _pretence_  and 'godhood.' Her  _favourite_  thing? Venturing _outside_ , hands in soil,  _one_  with earth, planting, watering, flowers  _kaleidoscope_ , coherently, confidently  _explaining_  their meaning, their _scent_ , properties. Many could be used in  _healing_ , of which _I_  was her," he laughed, "'guinea pig.' How  _did_  I fight her? Treat her? As if she were my shadow and I wanted it gone. Sadness engulfed, took my spirit, sharpened tongue, caustic lance piercing any and all. I repaid her kindness with  _acerbic_  contention. She  _abated_  my conniption, but it found a way _around_  her guard.  _Please._  As  _Kara_  knew  _me_ , as  _I_  knew  _her,_  I would like to start  _there._  Before that, traverse,  _witness_  world with fresh eyes, as  _new_  man.  _If_  I am able, I will try and  _locate_  Kara. I can only hope she  _isn't_  upset with me. I gave  _glimmers_  of affection,  _her_  Amethyst aglow with my  _own_  energy,  _reciprocating_ , then took it back, selfishly  _keeping_  thoughts, honesty to  _myself..._ "

Liu, considerate of  _companion's_  plight,  _kept_  reserved.

* * *

"Her light  _carried_  me through, when _obscurity_  had me question, when twilight  _disguised_  intent, when my own mind  _battled_  against me, when I should have  _ensconced_ , Kara led me into  _halcyon_ , lilac glow, ripping _apart_  darkness,  _shreds_  falling, pooling at my feet,  _fibres_  in air, whipping, whirling themselves _away_  from me. If I get  _chance_ , am given, gifted her  _incandescence,_  I shall hold it dear,  _treasure_  it. I  _pray_  her truth is my own, I can lie  _no_  longer.  _Deny her anything?_  I don't know if I  _could_  do that. I  _must,_  if single thing  _apologise._ "

Lord Liu clapped hands together, showing Kara, on steps of  _Shirai Ryu_ , Hanzo's Amber in hand,  _friend's_  gems controlled with mind's eye, circling around her body. She  _chanted_ , same words Raiden used to _pacify_  Jinsei...

His heart lifted,  _ignoring_  ache in chest, from holding breath _in_  that little bit  _too_  long...

"The world needs her  _joy_ , Raiden. It will be the better _for_  it. Hold firm,  _take your time._ "

Liu foresaw  _several_  variations of their future, retaining  _those_  to himself, though his smile spoke  _volumes_ , tale after  _wondrous_  tale...

* * *

_Hnnh?_

Kara saw  _stars_  behind eyelids, chill  _prickling_  skin. She  _went_  to place hands on ground,  _haul_  herself up. When she felt  _nothing_ , she  _squealed_ , floating  _Gods_  know where.

The  _last_  time she was floating, it wasn't by  _her_  accord.

From  _then_  on, she chose to  _walk_ , at least she had decision,  _brain_  making legs, feet _move_.

* * *

" _Is everyone alright?_ " Being lowered, Goddess sat on knees, hand at side keeping her upright, _shaky_  limbs not helping things. Surrounds were cool, air  _gentle_ , bubble surrounding woman,  _impermeable_ , transparent,  _protective_  nature making woman believe it was her  _Mother's_  doing.

Looking up, she was  _surprised_ , upon seeing _Liu_ , aglow cyan  _Dragon_  tattoo, snaking down right _arm_ , its head on his _back_. Irises  _exact_  shade of  _Raiden's,_  Kara lowered head,  _slowly_ , moving it pulling at muscles feeling _tight_ , like she'd stayed in _bed_  too long, head _foggy_ , having  _overslept._

* * *

Stretching, Liu bowed in return, offering hand. Kara took it, hazels _clearing_  upon contact.

"Thank you, but,  _why_  am I here? No one _else_  is?"

Kitana stepped forward, rubbing back of head.

"I do not  _understand_  either, _though,_  from looking _around?_ " Swirls of dust twisting,  _dancing_  in darkness  _shimmered_  in her eyes. "I'd wager  _this_  is the  _beginnings_  of the universe."

Goddess nodded head, hand at chest.

" _Empress._ "

Kitana laughed.

"I was, for  _three_  days."

Liu smiled, holding her hand.

"You still  _can_  be. Raiden passed on his powers to me. Kronika kept  _defeating_  me,  _until_  she realised that she could not  _change_  the outcome. She could  _alter_ ,  _reverse,_  but was,  _ultimately_  unable to make it so  _she_  won, taking over  _everything,_  starting  _again..._ "

 _"Lord Liu, huh?_ "

Kara  _teased_ , meaning little jape. God's smile  _grew._

"Kara, you are here because of what you have  _done._  What you've _accomplished_ , placing all  _above_  yourself,  _selflessness_  deserves  _recognition_. If you wish, I would like to  _deify_ , have you at my _side_ , an  _ally_  in creating world  _without_  suffering. I  _wish_  I could say that  _was_  the case. However. What I saw  _dictates_  that, with _happiness_  comes  _sadness_ , life  _comes_  death,  _gain_  comes  _loss_. It would be easy to  _eliminate_  negatives, but that would limit very  _human_  feelings, and I will not  _limit_  them, in  _any_  way."

" _Yes._ " Kara affirmed, _tears_  making their way from ducts. " _Passed on?_  Does that mean he _died?_ "

Sucking in breath, Goddess bit lip, really not  _wanting_  to cry.

"No. He has _transformed_ , he is all around us, in  _flux_. He was here,  _before_  you. He asked  _for_  you, but my hold on time is  _slight_. As of yet, I cannot _summon_  much. That  _will_  change Kara.  _Wish it_ , merely  _ask_ , and I will  _do_  it. I will make  _sure_  you come to be, your  _linage_ , as will Raiden.  _Human_  Raiden."

"Please," woman waved hand, " _forgive_  me, but  _stop_ , Lord Liu. Could I have a  _minute?_  This is making me want to sob.  _Happy cry..._ "

She elaborated, turning head, body following.

"We have  _all_  the time in the  _universe..._ "

Kara  _laughed_ , mopping tears with sleeve.

"That's _entirely_  up to you..."

* * *

"Raiden carried me through  _thick_  and _thin_ , never dropping, wavering. He gave me his _home_ , his clothing, his _food_ , I never knew how many variations of  _tea_  there  _were..._ "

God and Princess snickered.

"Fed me, looked after me,  _trained_  me, I really appreciate that he taught me to fight  _properly_ , instead of acting as if I were made of  _paper._  I  _needed_  to get hurt, be  _taught_  that pain,  _controlled_  pain is a  _lesson_. Be  _quicker_ , observe,  _observe_  again, stay  _on_  toes.  _Younger_  Kara told me  _all_  I needed to know,  _recall_  his 'Light' self. If  _only_  I had the  _nerve_  to  _speak_  up. I  _bet_  he knew. I mean,  _whenever_  I was in his presence, my power would  _flare_ , Amethyst puffing  _white_  bolts, tiny,  _inconceivable_ , meaningless, to most, bar us.  _Us?_ "

Raking through hair, Goddess laughed. It was _tatted_ , she was sure strands were in _several_  directions.

" _When_  White Quartz reciprocated, I felt like my heart would bust out of my chest, _smashing_  ribs.  _When_  did I become so bold, yet  _incredibly_  stubborn? Indiscretions are  _terrible_ , but I  _learned_. I  _needed_ looking after, Raiden did that  _and_  more. I talked, about whatever,  _personal_  things, didn't seem to  _bother_  him, didn't flinch  _or_  grimace. Earnest, his  _brilliant_ , quick mind, philanthropy, he is precious gold in  _rusted_  world. Please, may I  _see_  him? Did he phase from _existence?_ "

"He  _has_ , though he came with  _request_ , to see you, in  _your_  new life, in _his_  new life."

" _Yes!_ " Salt made hazel's squint, nods bringing _drips_ , trails south, wetting cheeks, collarbone, slipping down robes..." _Sorry._ " Composing herself, Kara cleared throat. "I would very much  _like_  that. Human Raiden...I wonder what he  _looks_  like? Gods, I enjoy his company, I  _welcome_  it.  _He_  is welcome. I want to greet him with  _open_  arms, through fear affection will _spook_  him."

" _Lady Kara,_ " Kitana  _reasoned_ , voice feathery,  _supportive_ , "if  _Raiden_  asked this, such a great,  _wonderful_  soul, bearing his heart,  _wholly_ ,  _without_  fear of  _judgement?_  Affection would be given back,  _tenfold._ "

 _Spluttering,_  Kara bawled,  _ethereal_  butterflies fluttering in stomach, precociousness _endearing_ , woman inquiring  _where_  she got that from, what  _hat_  she pulled it from, which  _magic_  trick made her confident, intrepid,  _unafraid_  to broach such dynamic,  _vivid_  man, such as Raiden...

* * *

"Thank you,  _Lord Liu_ ,  _Kitana._ "

The three exchanged bows.

" _Anything_ , in any way I can express how  _grateful_  I am, do let me me know. I fully _accept_  your offer, to  _become_  my duties. Have little excuse to be  _lazy_  now..."

Gilt  _gold_  left God's hands, surrounding woman, protective  _symbols_ , painting _themselves_  over form,  _amulets_  placed around neck, on wrist, power flowing through veins new,  _different_.

Liu breathed new  _life_  into  _minor_  Goddess, creating  _Divine_   _Goddess_ ,  _Protector_ ,  _Shepherd to the Dead_ ,  _Divine Healer_.

 _Singular_  timeline began, Kara watching it grow,  _fascination_ , childlike  _awe_  all-encompassing. People she  _knew_ , had  _yet_  to meet,  _familiar_  voices, buildings, gem  _spectrum_  vivid,  _beauteous._

She  _focused_  on this  _peaceful_  view, increasing _dizziness_  ignored...

* * *

_3rd Timeline_

_Baggy sweats are so underrated, long, tiresome days wrapped in thick robes, wondering why, oh why did I opt for these, over form skimming, thin, breathable attire. Having chance to sit, without fear someone is hurt, fingers wrapped around mug of hot jasmine tea heavenly, being able to take gloriously long showers without calls for aid? I took all of these for granted, youth audacious, parents very much correct in their opinions..._

_I found a quaint little home, just outside Chicago, Three Oaks. One bedroom, but that had a balcony, and large ground floor, open-plan living/kitchen area, and substantial garden. I planted carnations, rainbow spectrum in one corner, the other catnip, my Burmese, Shuĭ staying there for some time, snaffling like pig in sty, entertaining me. I found I didn't mind being alone, younger me hating it, with passion. Older me relished, town quiet, people friendly, relaxed atmosphere underrated._

_Everything with Lord Liu confused me for a while, though I freely took on mantel he bequeathed. 'Shepherd to the Dead,' 'Divine healer,' siphoning magic he readily gave to me rougher than first thought. I felt drunk, woozy, like head was under water. It took years to be shaped into what he wanted me to be. Mother and Father taught me to give a damn, help others, it didn't matter if they took it and ran._

_Though it hurt, it was some people's truth, and I had zero right to quiz them on it..._

* * *

_A face, a name did pop up, from time to time. Once Lord Liu explained that Raiden had passed on his abilities to him, bringing out his own, in the form of fire, I asked where he was, suddenly frightened of loneliness. I missed him, more than I could say. He knew, saw right though me, mere paper, held towards light source, that being forming sun. The second I had to glance, carnelian sphere sparked wonderment, moment of the birth of the solar system stunning me into silence. I had been stripped of energy, as I hadn't been created yet, nor had my parents, their parents, so on, so forth._

_Kitana had, however. I grinned, likely looking mad. We knew they would find each other. Even here, their bond was unbreakable. It defied time, space, anything, anyone who tried to get in their way was unable to stop it._

* * *

_Lukewarm shower, Summer well on its way, getting ready for bed, I had to admit to myself that loneliness did creep in, seep through veins leaving ice in their wake. It had been three years since the new timeline had been created, all found their peace, bar myself._

_Lord Liu informed Hanzo that he had looked through a thousand timelines, and in all, his family were killed. The leader took that badly, as was expected. It took a while for him to be able to speak about his past, trauma, what it felt like to be deceased, as good as..._

_I gave him shoulder, an ear, if he required it._

_He would not say so, ask for help, but I knew he would accept it, without hesitation._

* * *

_Liu married Kitana, Jade married Kotal, Jacqui and Takeda are engaged, Cassie has met someone...I feel for him, having Johnny and Sonya's eyes on him. I felt immense joy for my friends, calling them charges impertinent..._

_But, loneliness tripped me, stumbling through life, through town. Dating isn't for me. I like company, I adore being about to talk to someone, about anything or nothing. However, they needed to realise, and quickly that I am a person, with thoughts and feelings. I am not th_ _ere for their entertainment, nor their 'use,' whenever they feel like it. I have a voice, and knack for telling people what I think, what I want, in as fair a way as I can manage._

_I only get loud in two situations, and one hasn't happened in such a long while, I fear I, my body wouldn't know what to do, how to react._

_My mind certainly does, but form?_

_Not ready to 'give up,' 'shut up shop,' just yet._

_By the Gods...by me? NO!_

* * *

_Knock threw me, given it was almost nine, and neighbours were scarce. It occurred to me to ready myself, just in case, vines of aurelian weaving down arms, spine, bedroom light making them glimmer, runes embedded in skin flaring, mellow orchid. It darkened were I in danger, increasing my power when needed._

_When absolutely necessary._

_Looking out of landing window made me aware of someone, a rather tall man..._

_Stomach quivered, mind wanting it to be him, to be Raiden, back, for me._

_He'd returned, looked for, found me, my little corner of the world?_

* * *

_Stupidity reared its ugly head, cursing, being nasty._

_Blocking that out, heading downstairs took an age, somewhere, my mind wondered just how old he would be, how old Liu made him, after reshaping._

_How much did he remake? Remodel?_

_Whoever the stranger was, they did not look as broad as 'once God' was._

_Flickers of scepticism made me laugh, bitterly._

_Raiden had his life, his mind, he could do with those as he wished._

_Whether I came into the picture or not was irrelevant..._

* * *

_Somewhat combing through wet hair with hand, I slicked it back, adjusting clothing to look less like slob, fact I was in my home testament to fact I felt I didn't need to 'dress up.'_

_Opening door, reality phased, running off in my peripheral, smiling man before me, hope finding brown irises? Breath scurried off after, thought process failing, sound, dying to be voiced, if I could open my damn mouth, without slack jaw..._

_I bet I looked ridiculous, like I'd broken into someone's house._

_Raiden changed, completely, utterly, and Gods, how my heart thudded, blood hot in ears._

_My mind?_

_I couldn't believe it, let myself think he'd come back for me, wished to see me._

_'Don't be so vain, arrogance is a horrible trait,' brain chirped, throwing out insults like sweets children didn't like..._

* * *

_I stepped into small garden beside him, letting him through, staring at ground, expecting it to quiver, all of this lie, fabrication of isolated mind, seeking companionship._

_He waited, side-eye not consent for him to enter space. I nodded, reeling, tongue stuck, roof of mouth sticking it fast, like I'd taken some of Cassie's gum._

_There wasn't an aura, mind's eyes floundering, me floundering, fish stolen from its home, water cascading off scales causing it to choke, flop around helplessly._

_My mind flopped around helplessly, on choppy seas, boat threatening to capsize, unless I did something._

* * *

_Raiden's hand went on door frame, height difference obvious, laughter somehow leaving me, worry lines leaving his forehead, smile crinkling mouth. Purple, beaded bracelet, and red ribbon swayed slowly, in slight evening breeze._

_Nodding again, more confident, I ducked under arm, turning, to check he was still there, convinced if I turned back to him, the ether would claim him, and leave me bruised, torn up._

* * *

_Arrogance wanted this to real._

_Hesitation_ _told me this could be._

_Praying would be too ironic, given who he used to be..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Standing, gawking deemed completely rude, I eventually managed to go inside, shutting door, cliched shtick from cheesy, sickening 'rom-coms' that this was mere dream. I would wake and find myself alone, as per usual. That was fine, I'd gotten used to it, after splitting with Stephen._

_Twenty seven years ago..._

_Where in all the realms had those years gone? Retrieving them would be fruitless endeavour, not when what I wanted was right in front of my eyes..._

* * *

"Would you like some _tea_? I can't say I was able to  _procure_  what flavours, blends  _you_  had, but I  _do_  have jasmine, loose leaf and green. I recall you enjoy  _sipping_  green tea."

_Well, that sounded adult..._

Resisting patting  _herself_  on the shoulder, Kara smiled. Raiden nodded, so woman made her way to kitchen.

* * *

"Feel free to sit,  _wherever_  you want, though the _third_  cushion on the left of the beige sofa is  _dented_  somewhat, from my jumping upon _it_  at the end of long, tiring days."

"I would imagine having to traverse all,  _known_  realms, with little, to no _time_  to recover  _yourself_ , mentally and physically is  _draining._ "

" _In every sense of the word..._ " Kara flicked kettle switch, getting out large mug from cupboard. "I'm _alright_ , never pushed _too_  far, too much, too soon. Mother is a  _Godsend_ , she gifted me  _millennia_  worth of  _knowledge_ , my _cup_  overfloweth..."

Billowing steam  _comforting_ , retrieving bag, Kara filled mug, dipping grass green leaf bag into it, letting _man_  decide how strong he  _wanted_  it.

Picking up mug, and turning around was  _difficult_ , Kara still braced for  _hurt_ , disappointment.

Raiden, still being there  _cheered_  her, gold  _fading_  from body, fingertips no longer wrapped in  _lilac..._

* * *

" _Hello._ "

Kara gave mug to Raiden, it looking comically _big_  in her hands,  _extremely_  small in his. He thanked her, finding coaster.

" _Good evening,_  Kara. I must ask that your  _forgive_  the time. I,  _confess_  I  _appreciated_  the powers of  _teleportation_ , so _much_  so, I _forgot_  how  _long_  travelling via  _public_  transport  _takes..._ "

"Its okay. Its only half nine. You did not disturb anything. Also,  _yes_. You could  _walk_  faster than some transport, get to your  _destination_  faster..."

Noting golden  _lines_  slowly vanishing, man grew curious.

"They are,  _flare ups_ , that's what  _I_  call them. Not  _necessarily_  worry, or thinking someone with  _ill will_  is about to enter my life. It happens when I  _don't_  know. It  _isn't_  you, I  _promise._ "

Kara sat, cheek on hand, elbow on knee, _hunched_ , so  _low_  light covered the 'aberrations,' which they  _were_ , given the man was  _peaceful_ , force for Good, yet  _she_  reacted as if he were common  _thief..._

* * *

Man waved her off, unconcerned for changes in woman. As far as  _he_  was concerned, Kara looked, acted  _exactly_  as he knew her.

"Sorta want to  _braid_  that hair. Give you my _conditioner_ , and it'd be  _glorious_  sight..."

 _Embarrassing_  herself, Kara fell quiet, waiting the  _inevitable_ , blink, man  _there_ ,  _sat_ ,  _smiling_ , blink,  _gone_ , liquid on _carpet_ , shards of porcelain  _scattered_ , hidden in  _fluff..._

* * *

"There is quite a lot to _say_ , offload, I don't want to place upon your shoulders."

"Would I have let you  _in_ , had I thought I  _couldn't_  handle it?"

**Of course not.**

Raiden knew, wishing to broach it in less  _serious_  manner.

"An  _appropriate_  place to  _start_  would be,  _how have you been?_ "

"Vulnerable, at  _first_ , undaunted  _second_. Considering  _what_  I'd been through, witnessed  _others_  passing, tragedy, I decided to  _let_  myself hurt, then  _move on_. I  _refuse_  to dwell on things that  _make_  me weak. If I  _need_  moment, I  _take_  it. I learned  _burying_  emotions is the  _worst_  thing possible, especially when  _another_  is breaking in  _front_  of you."

" _Humanitarian._  I expected _no_  less."

Folding legs, Kara got comfy.

" _Thank you._  I travelled through Edenia, now  _allied_  with Outworld,  _free_  travel. Kotal is well, _tried_  running  _prior_  to being able to walk,  _fretting_  Jade's nerves.  _Recuperation_  isn't for a 'God'  _apparently_...they were married,  _lovely_  ceremony, copal incense, silk drapes, golden attire,  _bone_  armour, _full_  moon,  _sky_  lit up with shimmering  _stars._ Freaked me out a bit, seeing as they  _are_  bones, but the two  _assured_  me that they were from  _humanely_  slaughtered animals,  _all_  of it used, in  _some_  way or another,  _not_  trophy kills. I know that's  _royal_  tradition, but I cannot  _stand_  it."

Coughing, she continued.

"As you  _likely_  know, Lord Liu and Empress Kitana  _married_ , and are expecting their  _first_  child, a  _daughter_. She has requested I be  _there,_  at the  _birth_ , which I would be  _honoured_  to. I have her  _Kyanite_  and Liu's  _Ruby_ , regularly  _keep_  in touch. Sonya and Johnny are  _together_ , we knew they  _still_  cared, it was just a matter of  _them_  admitting it. Jacqui and Takeda are  _engaged_ , and _Cassie_  has met someone. I  _feel_  for him, having  _very_  indomitable woman,  _General's_  eyes on him, at  _all_  times.  _Me?_  I moved around the US, wanted to find somewhere I could  _relax_. City life is  _fine_ , but its  _hustle_  and  _bustle_ , you don't  _get_  moment to yourself. People _barge_  past one another, staring at  _screens_ , not in _front_  of them. It  _isn't_  for me. What  _happened_  to books and  _actually_  communicating?"

Goddess laughed, looking at veins on  _back_  of hand,  _orchid_  energy cause them to  _shimmer_ , skin translucent.

" _Anyway_. What about  _you?_  You mentioned  _travelling?_ "

" _Yes_ ," man sipped tea, humming contentedly, " _Japan_ , my  _homeland_. I wasn't  _always_  'Elder God.' I,  _too_ , grew up  _minor_  deity. It was  _Cetrion_  that saw  _potential_  within me. Visited Shirai Ryu fortress, then to  _China_ , Lin Kuei temple, I find myself at  _home_  on the mountains."

"You prefer  _cold?_ " Woman  _shivered_. "Warmth, for  _me_. I  _had_  to get used to  _freezing_  temperatures, that was where I  _lived_  as child, young  _adult_. Little say _in_  the matter, really. Did you visit my  _parents?_ "

Raiden  _nodded_ , woman  _glad_ , secretly  _hoping_  they approved.

They _did..._

* * *

They worried about  _significant_  age gap, that being  _single_  barrier.

Then,  _human_  Raiden appears on doorstep, telling them  _his_  story,  _asking_  for permission to speak with their _daughter_ , tell her how he  _felt._

That  _charmed_  the two, Amakura's  _willing_  to agree to request,  _both_  knowing man held Kara's  _best_  interests at heart, knowing she  _held_  his heart, and him hers.

He left, _after_  tea, tea,  _more_  tea and Tiama, gleefully _clapping_ , Jakal playfully rolling his  _eyes..._

* * *

"Did you  _seek_  permission, to  _see_  me?"

" _Yes_. Your parents told me  _where_  to find you."

Again, man  _nodded_ , woman's heart  _thudding_ , number of times it did  _that_  reaching  _double_  figures...

"Oh, _Raiden_. That's sweet,  _rare_ , too. You've  _had_  my heart for decades,  _transcending_  time. My parents trust you, you won _them_  over the _moment_  you took me in,  _every_  spare minute poured into  _improving_  my life, making me stronger, giving me the  _mindset_  to kick myself into gear and  _seek_  my path. It  _wove_  with yours, I wanted to  _untie_  them, mind  _insisting_  you did not feel the same. Not  _because_  your tenets said, ' _no falling in love with mortals..._ '" they  _laughed_ , "but assuming would be  _arrogant_ , so I kept my  _mouth_  shut."

"Tenets did not  _keep_  me from you.  _Pride_  did. I  _prided_  myself on coping alone, managing _without_  company. I  _feel_ , I take  _feelings_  seriously, I  _wanted_  to give you everything, though had  _zero_  to give,  _when_  I thought about it."

"I don't _need_  possessions. Food?  _Clean_  water?  _Sanitary_  items? Clothes and facilities to  _bathe_ , go to the bathroom?  _Yes._  And my _cat_ , cat food..." That was added as  _afterthought_. "Nothing _else_  matters. What  _does_  is that  _we_  are happy,  _where_  we  _wish_  to be,  _doing_  what  _we_  wish. If we get to say we  _enjoy_  life,  _we_  are the  _lucky_  ones.  _If_  you'll  _have_  me, I will  _gladly_  be  _by_  your side."

Raiden stood, kneeling by Kara's chair.

"I would remain  _here_  until the  _day_  I die, and live, die  _happy_. Forgive my folly,  _indecision_ , indiscretions.  _All_  on  _me_ , my  _mistakes_  are  _not_  your own."

"We can make mistakes  _together_. We can be each _other's_  fool. Start  _afresh_ , take things slowly. _Cautious_. Better cautious than  _rushing_. We know that  _well_  enough..."

* * *

Standing, woman  _held_  man,  _deference_  growing, woman's  _allegiance_  questioning why she ever _chose_  to let go of 'Good,'  _alignment_. She questioned herself,  _morals,_   _compass_  skewed. Questioning  _Raiden_  wasn't an  _option_ , she realised with  _smile._

He knew  _what_  he was doing, and she would  _follow_  him, so long as she _agreed._

She had to  _agree_ , never dropping _standards_.

He  _exceeded_  hers, Kara  _eternally_  mystified, yet, also  _privileged._

* * *

"Where are you staying?"

Pulling away, looking up pulled corners of mouth into grin.

"Sycamore Hotel."

"I go  _past_  there, on my  _jogs_. Could I, perhaps give you a _tour_  of the village? It won't take _too_  long, about an  _hour_ , and the weather is _perfect._ "

"Is  _that_  an offer of  _date?_ "

Raiden's  _wryness_  had  _Kara_  on the _ropes._

"Its an 'offer of  _tour guide_.' Also, tomorrow's  _date?_  The  _fifteenth._ "

" _Sharp_ , perceptive, I expected no less."

Her  _smirk_  bubbled heat in man's body. It seeped _through_  chest, limbs, welcomed  _emphatically_. His chin on crown of unknown _fruity_  locks, hands on her _shoulders_  passed almost  _unbearable_  warmth to her.

_Almost..._

* * *

"Say, eleven? Oh! And  _good luck_  with the yummy restaurants around here, all  _family_  run, best food _I_  have tasted. If I didn't 'learn' to _enjoy_  exercise, I would no longer fit in _these_." Looking at  _robes_ , far from  _roomy_ , Goddess  _shrugged_. "Also, if we _happen_  to end up outside my favourite _patisserie_ , good luck  _stopping_  me going in..."

"I am _certain_  I can find  _way_  to  _prevent_  that."

"I am  _sure_  you  _can_ , though, I am not  _easily_  led..."

Kara combated, looking  _seven_  foot man up  _and_  down  _tricky_ , managing from  _chest,_  to...

" _No,_ " Raiden's forefinger and thumb traced Kara's _jaw_ , tilting her head up, "you are  _leader_ , potential  _exponential_.  _See you tomorrow._ "

* * *

Raiden left, Kara heading to bed, smiling earnestly,  _brightly_ , most  _honest_  upturn of mouth she'd made in  _decades..._


	7. Chapter 7

" _Galien River County Park_ , my  _favourite_  place here. Its  _filled_  with plants, wildlife,  _nature_  at its heart. Smells of  _earth_ , back to  _our_  roots. I run through here, and  _Warren Woods State Park_ , but  _that_  is private, _so_ , I shouldn't.  _Shhh._ "

Shushing Raiden _incredibly_  audacious, Kara _refused_  to face him, cheekiness _plastered_  over face, 'Goddess' mask _slipped_ , at  _some_  point, fell into creek, or into some  _bushes_  they walked _past..._

* * *

Walking through picturesque, serene  _surrounds_ , Raiden saw Kara locate  _energy_ , arabesque  _vines_  decorating pale flesh,  _terramancy_ , in its  _infancy_. It  _was_  in her blood, passed from _Jakal_ , though her  _grasp_  on it was minimal.

It ran up her arms,  _emerald_  glitter, wrapping shoots, encompassing form. She'd chosen to wear floaty, pastel  _blue_  dress, delicate white  _lace_  from shoulders, taking up  _half_  of her back,  _ending_  above waist. That part, was  _see-through._

Raiden  _may_  have been respectful,  _especially_  for Kara's  _modesty,_  but he  _did_  notice that, saw  _woman_ , eyeing from side, smile  _equally_  delicate.

_Blue and white..._

He shook his head, laughter light,  _sunlight_  finding cream skin, highlighting natural  _golden_  strands in hair, locating green, often  _hidden_  in irises.

* * *

Hours _ticked_  by, though, with _Kara?_  They felt like _minutes_ , Goddess's  _hold_  on him, its strength was _voracious_ , pulled Raiden in to her  _irresistible_  glow, soul holding his  _captive._

Man wanted to spend  _more_  time with her,  _funds_  running out.

Unless he found some _sort_  of work, he would  _have_  to leave, end up  _transient._

Kara wouldn't  _allow_  that, man not _pushing_  his luck.

 _Kara_  would dictate if _anything_  occurred, not _him_.

She didn't turn him away,  _welcoming_  him, warmth,  _friendliness_  coming out in spades.  _Convalescing_  came easily, woman's  _energy_  providing boost.

He'd walk with her till the edge of cliff,  _were_  she to ask.

It  _left_  him marvelling,  _extraordinary_  woman,  _Goddess_  beside him meaning  _world._

If he got to reside  _in_  that, whether companion, neighbour,  _more_ , Raiden  _knew,_  he was most  _fortunate_  man.

Time  _awaited_  their words, with  _baited_  breath.

Time wasn't quite  _ready_  for  _either_ , still preparing  _backstage_ , arms folded, pacing in  _dressing_  room...

* * *

" _Red Arrow Roadhouse_  is fantastic for large,  _tasty_  meals, that will fill you up easily. Heartwarming,  _homely_ , for the  _soul_. For something a little more,  _er_ , exotic,  _Cafe Gulistan, Mediterranean_ , not too heavy on the spice.  _Just right._ "

 _Main Street_  was quaint,  _smaller_  stores  _cosy_ , Kara preferring  _those_  to larger,  _chain_  stores. Former cost  _more_ , but it went towards _renovating_  the village, _local_  economy.

"Do you have to be back at the hotel by a  _certain_  time? Its  _four._ "

 _Raiden_  nodded.

" _Ten._ "

 _Woman_  smiled.

"Well,  _that_  gives us five and a half hours to  _kill_.  _Any ideas?_  I'm  _all_  yours."

Kara added, _cornily_ , 'shyly' looking other way.

" _Other_  than finding something to _eat?_ "

His  _stomach_  chimed in, Goddess  _grinning_ , wickedly, irises  _lavender._

"Got to support that  _bulk_  somehow..."

Traipsing, she lent against light pole, gesturing for man to  _lead_  the way.

Raiden  _took_  that hand as he  _did..._

* * *

Eight  _months_  passed with  _ease_ , this 'dating' malarkey far  _simpler_  than Raiden had been informed. All but  _one_  opinion was that it was veritable  _minefield_. It  _either_  worked, or everything went  _drastically_  wrong.

Kara made it a  _breeze_ , never labelling, faux _frown_  at 'date' being used to  _describe_  their  _situation_ , real quiver at _same_  word, when used further on into,  _whatever_  it was they  _were..._

She  _asked_  if he would like to  _stay_  in her home, after  _two_  months,  _refusing_  to let him take either _couch_ , citing he  _was_  'too long,' and would have to squish _organs_ , curl limbs into  _unnatural_  positions. He  _slept_ , on  _top_  of Kara's sheets, both _fully_  clothed, of course.

Though, _occasionally_ , woman's hand would work  _its_  way near,  _above_  his as she  _curled_  up.

He _took_  it,  _closeness_  tender,  _melting_  nerves.

* * *

After  _three_ , man had taken up work as 'handyman,' Kara joking that, if he  _wanted_ , he could do that  _shirtless_. She knew she  _wouldn't_  be the only one to  _appreciate_  view. She  _insisted_  it  _were_  joke with  _words_ , face, demeanour  _saying_  otherwise.

That was the _beginning_  of him, sleeping  _under_  sheets,  _clothed_ , Kara's pyjama's amusing _slogans_  entertaining, his arm wrapping  _waist_ , length  _able_  to cocoon from  _back_  to  _front_ , with  _some_  to  _spare._

Goddess,  _snuggling_ , moving hair to the side of  _her_  neck, as not to  _tickle_  him  _endeared_  man, words on tongue attempting to leap  _off_ , take  _plunge_ , scurry _across_  her face,  _into_  her ear.

He  _resisted_ , cheek bitten,  _sleepy_  woman's _guard_  on her mind  _lifted._

This would never  _be_  taken for granted,  _fearless_  beauty, with her  _head_  on his chest  _revered_ , held  _very_  dear...

* * *

 _Eighth_  month,  _December_  found _Raiden_ , dressed to the 'nines,' knocking on  _Kara's_  door. She opened it, but ran straight back _up_  the stairs,  _brush_  still in hair,  _hanging_  precariously.

_Sorry. You're early. Not that I don't appreciate it, but I have only been getting ready for five minutes. Likely already smudged my concealer...Good job you didn't come whilst I was midway through putting on eyeliner, or mascara..._

She sighed, finishing brushing hair, putting clips in at the sides, pinned back,  _defined_  look, accentuating _jawline_.

_Sorry again. I promise I will be ready in ten minutes. I dislike the feeling of a full face of makeup, so I do the bare minimum. I know you don't mind. Its for me._

**_Kara. Take your time. The show is in two hours, the theatre twenty minutes away, the taxi is booked, all in advance. It's going to be alright._ **

_Gods, you're brilliant. I..._

_**WOAH.**  NO! No, no,  **no,**  no, no!_

Fighting truth busting _free_  of mouth, woman focused on getting eye shadow  _on_  eyelid, not  _under_  it.

The  _last_  thing she needed was to look like she'd  _headbutted_  the last stair, after  _falling_  down them...

* * *

" _Ready?_ "

Kara's mouth made an 'o,' turning, face  _hot_ , woman  _hollowed_  cheeks to keep  _neck_  from  _wishing_  to turn, openly  _look_  at date.

Raiden wore _indigo_  suit, Goddess  _swooning_  like teen, with  _raging_  hormones at their first  _prom_ , viewing their classmates in something other than _uniforms_ , casual clothing  _bewildering_ , curiosity  _biting..._

It  _fit_  him like glove,  _tailored_  to perfection,  _muscle_ , sinew  _working_  with movement,  _hair_  slicked  _back._

He looked like actor,  _suave_  sophistication, pressed white  _button_  up, cube cuff links  _and_  form fitting slacks making woman's  _jaw_  slack.

* * *

'Making' herself  _glance,_  Kara straightened up, taking bottle from stand.

"Do you like  _this_  scent? Don't want you sitting  _next_  to me, if it makes you want to _hurl..._ "

Raiden took small,  _red_  bottle, shaped like  _apple_ , putting  _it_  aside, focusing on  _woman._

Royal  _purple_  gown, silver buckle on her hip, right above mid- _thigh_  split, scooped neckline, collarbone  _exposed_ , single, thick shoulder strap across chest, thin silver chain bracelet with single  _White Quartz_  bead...

"Its  _alright_. You  _can_  look. I looked at you,  _without_  asking."

"I do  _not_  mind. I  _must_  confess that I  _may_  turn into mere _man_ , feelings coming out unfetter, _unbidden_."

"You _are_  man, yes, 'mere' man?  _Far more..."_

* * *

Kara's dress was  _elegant_ , material  _silk_ , fingers itching to  _touch_  it, snake _arm_  around waist,  _keep_  her close.

 _Blood_ -red lipstick, makeup  _accentuating_  features,  _paleness_  stark,  _contrast_  beautiful? Mind conjured up  _those_  words,  _devastating_ , if misused,  _wrong_  place,  _wrong_  time.

Raiden was  _certain_  Kara was on same  _page,_  thumbing  _same_  book, caressing  _spine_ lovingly.

Focusing on what she had  _asked_  him grew _tough_ ,  _until_  she tilted head, direction _bottle..._

* * *

**_Ah..._ **

Taking off lid, perfume was sprayed,  _dominant_  scent  _jasmine_ , rose,  _vanilla_  following, apple  _somewhere_  in the mix. Raiden nodded, hand at Goddess'  _neck_  height, woman silently asking him to  _spray_  it.

He did so, smell filling nostrils  _alluring_ , replacing lid, stepping away terribly  _difficult_  process, taxing mind  _more_  than it should...

* * *

"You  _are_  aware the show is about women, who  _murder_  their lovers, husbands,  _right?_ "

Raiden  _snorted_ , pulling at collar, 'concern' slipping over  _face._

" _Don't worry_. I haven't decided  _which_  way I would do it, _yet..._ "

'Worry' shifted to smirk,  _dangerous_ , Kara on back foot,  _letting_  herself play  _second_  fiddle.

"I shall grow  _eyes_  in the  _back_  of my head,  _watch my back..._ "

Man opened door, Kara grabbing purse, depositing keys, money, mints  _and_  phone into it, making sure it was on 'Do not disturb.'

* * *

Leaning on door frame, watching _after_  Raiden, as he went to see if their  _taxi_  was there, Kara  _sighed_ , admitting what her _heart_  needed, feathery, quiet as  _mouse_ , Goddess surprising herself with  _how_ she said it...

" _Gods, I love you..._ "

Covering mouth, woman  _gasped_ , praying she wouldn't  _have_  to take that back...

"I can't even _say_  it to your  _face!_  I say it to your  _back..._ "

" _Fact_  you said it, whether  _to_  me or  _at_  me is  _irrelevant_."

Turning, night's  _shadows_  masked features, man's smile as  _bright_  as the stars  _above_  him.

" _Kara..._ "

Her  _name_  was breathed out, methodically, the  _end_  holding slight growl, intent _shown_  in heading straight  _towards_  woman, caution  _thrown_  to non-existent wind.

" _Mean it,_ " Kara  _implored_ , heart on sleeve beating  _wildly_ , breath  _stolen_ , "I've been doing this by  _halves,_  and I really don't  _like_  doing it that way..."

" _Every word,_ " man  _reassured_ , hand  _gluing_  itself to her's on door frame, other  _palming_  her cheek, " _I love you_ , I have returned your affection for  _several_  timelines..."

 _Each_  word  _lowered_  Raiden's _head_ , Kara  _nodding_  her way  _out_  of his hand, brown irises looking into hazels,  _rooting_  Goddess to spot.

* * *

Tilting heads _opposite_  ways, as _if_  they'd done this before (they  _had_ , but this was their  _first_  foray into truth, melting _in_  to one another)  _tenderness_ came  _naturally_ , giving, receiving it taking night's chill  _with_  it,  _ignoring_  taxi's  _beep_ , coming from end of  _driveway_ ,  _neither_  wanting to walk, open gate,  _leave_.

Offering  _alternative_ , Kara locked door with  _mind_ , keys returning to purse,  _zipping_  itself, linking arm, Raiden's keeping hips _stuck_  to his, Kara's happy mood in  _glowing_  cheeks,  _roses_  blooming.

Trying  _not_  to  _squirm_  under intense _hazelnut_  gaze, remain _cordial_  to driver, to fellow  _audience_  in theatre, keeping hands to _herself_ , Kara had to suddenly  _develop_  patience of a  _saint,_  and _quickly..._

* * *

 _Teleporting_  back home, Kara didn't want to have to  _wait_  another minute,  _sure_  she looked desperate for attention,  _devotion_ ,  _seeking_  him, fingers twitching.

" _Let me?_ "

Complying,  _willingly_ , entire _self_  agreeing, led  _to_  bedroom, _dress_  unzipped, large  _hands_  encompassing, Goddess  _victim_  to man's intense _heat_ , employing  _weaknesses,_  working her out,  _remarkably_ timely, sloughing  _off_  fabric,  _barrier_  to touch  _eliminated_ , stepped  _out_  of, telekinesis draping suit over  _chair_ , returning dress to _cupboard._

 _Mouth_  located sensual areas, Kara took over Raiden, his need to enchant,  _possess_  laying her down, remaining clothing  _shed_ , man kissing, _smudging_  lipstick, moving southward, painfully  _slowly_.

 _All_  that existed was  _him_  and  _this_  room.

All that  _existed_  was her,  _her_  world, and she  _let_  him _in_ , woman wanting  _everything_  or  _nothing_ , age  _teaching_  her being demure did _little_  but  _cause_  wonder's  _strings_  to  _fray..._

* * *

 _Coexisting_ , the couple  _danced_ , ridding _titles_ , holding on as  _world_  shook, their  _hold_  on reality _loosening_ , effect  _dizzying_ , mystifying,  _addicting_.

The  _only_  thing that mattered was each other, hearts, minds in  _sync._

 _Loving_  each other came as _easily_  as  _breath._

 _In, knife edge,_  balancing, shaking,  _slipping._

 _Out,_  hurtling, _uncaring_ for hitting the _ground..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! The end of Kara's canon, and Kara and Raiden's story. I love these two, have been writing about them since 2012, grown with them, their dialogue randomly popping up in head, whilst I go about my day, making me laugh/feel sad. I shall miss them, though they shall remain with me. Thank you, each, every one of you is fantastic, kind, constructive, and I could not have asked for better.

"You are making it  _hard_  to find  _comfortable_  position...," Kara prodded stomach, accusingly, " _yes_ , you,  _little man..._ "

Huffing discontent, she laughed when son  _kicked_ , as if 'replying.'  _Six_  months gone, woman was  _incredibly_  lucky, as she had  _minimal_  symptoms,  _sailing_  through, only signs, of course,  _growing_  bump, and a _stretch_  mark, above right  _hip_. Raiden placed hands on  _stomach_ , cradling it,  _two_  heartbeats moving him to  _tears._

"Ah! That's  _nice_. Could you stay  _there_ , please?"

" _Gladly..._ "

Wearing one of  _his_  oversized shirts and _nothing_  else, unpredictable _weather_  creating  _humid_ , uncomfortable air, bedroom  _stifling_  meant woman felt wetness on fabric, skin  _sticky_. Propping herself up with pillow, Goddess  _cooed_ , cradling wonderful,  _handsome_  partner's head, weaving digits through hair,  _allaying_ , passing her tranquillity,  _viewing_  his heart on sleeve, apt  _quiet_ , woman  _utterly_ spellbound, knowing man cried only when he truly _needed_  too, when things became  _too_  much.

Knowing their _son_  was growing inside the most  _resplendent,_  glowing woman, his  _partner_  blew his mind,  _stars_  filling it,  _galaxies_  on fingertips, lighting up upon contact with _her._

Each, every _part_  of himself  _aligned_  with Kara, they  _melded_  together so easily, it  _frightened_  the couple, wondering how,  _when_  they were gifted,  _graced_  with opportunity to have met, what  _had_  they done to deserve  _one_  another? Six years of  _sublime_  bliss, things in  _right_  place,  _right_  time, their  _moment_  magnificent,  _woman_  gorgeous, and  _his_  love...

* * *

Seven am rolled around, woman _reluctantly_  getting up, bathroom breaks _longer_  than they  _used_  to be...

Kara headed down the stairs, washing out, refilling kettle, tiptoeing up, as to  _not_  wake Raiden.

_Aw, you are fast asleep, so deeply I could flick you and you wouldn't know..._

_Snorting,_  Goddess grabbed fresh change of  _clothes_  for her partner, towel and grabbed phone, turning off alarms, _baby_  waking her quite a bit before  _any_  of those...

* * *

 _Single_  hazelnut eye cracked open, man stretching arms, lying on stomach, 'starfishing,' lover shaking head,  _unable_  to blame him for wanting  _more_  room,  _Queen_  size bed needed  _upgrading,_  evidently.

With  _upcoming_  arrival, they also needed _cot_ , mobile, clothes, bottles, steriliser, nappies, tiny, adorable shoes  _and_  hospital bag bought.

Looking around, they had made  _spot_  for baby, though would need extra  _bedroom_ , when he was  _older,_  wanting  _own_  space.

They would  _have_  to move, or  _convert_  ground floor room.

 _That_  could wait, until  _later_ , unimportant, for  _now._

* * *

Turning, Kara was pulled,  _mischievous_  man had swung legs over side, either _side_  of her hips, completely, unashamedly  _nude_. Raiden looked  _after_  himself, sugar, unhealthy fats were  _rarity_ , Kara's 'treat cupboard' avoided like  _plague_ , went to gym  _several_  times a week, weight equivalent of lifting  _two_  of her...

Flushing, cursing  _him_ , mainly  _hormones_ , sight  _glorious_ , heart thudding, Raiden reading her novel in  _record_  time, merely looking into her eyes, gauging her demeanour  _correctly_ , remarkably _apt_ , pupils huge, _mauve_  vanishing. Kara's gaze fell, finding  _form_  immensely pleasing, him nodding, woman nipping bottom lip, sitting on his lap,  _little_  effort enacted, having no neighbours to  _their_  advantage,  _Kara_  taking advantage of quiet,  _loud_ , unabashed, stomach given  _room._

Raiden's fingers  _found_  stretch mark, Kara  _uncaring_  for it, knowing it was  _testament_  to her body being powerful, forming, _growing_ , she knew that, with being  _slight_ , this  _could_  happen. It did with  _her_ Mother.

Those digits began  _questing_ , venturing lower, spare on chest, Goddess shedding tears,  _yearning_  for waves, those creeping, _shifting_  tides, _hold_  on her increasing, blunt nails digging, man's 'mission' all about her, own _self_  would be found _if_  Kara was alright, after he'd given her what  _she_  needed.

* * *

 _Drowning_  in man, waist _glistening_  from sweat and other fluids, Goddess gave  _approval_ , head thrown  _back_ , exhales harsh,  _thumbs up_  making Raiden laugh.

He'd need to shift  _angle_ , gaze on stomach, brow  _furrowed_. Finding himself would not  _involve_  hurting her, their child.

Kara knew they'd be  _fine_ , Raiden wouldn't 'claim', mark unless she  _requested_  it. Neither  _would_  she,  _magic_  efficient at masking  _intimate_  blemish...

* * *

 _Spring_  coiling,  _spine_  arching, arms flexing, he  _moved_ , hands _behind_  him, Kara's on his  _shoulders_ , asking her to  _lean_  back.

Carrying her into  _shower_  afterwards, skin  _too_  sensitive,  _cool_  waters brought them back down to _earth_ , washing each other  _charming_ , funny, sweetly  _private_  moment...

* * *

"Good morning, Jade.  _Need a hand?_ "

Jade shook her, turning  _sideways_ , pregnancy getting in the way of trying to sit  _next_  to Goddess, gaps between stalls rather  _short..._

" _Thank you,_  but I'll be alright.  _This_  one rather likes making things that  _should_  be simple  _harder_  for me."

Kara laughed.

" _Tell me about it._  Did you find out the gender?"

Jade shook head, coffee locks slipping over shoulder, length skimming bump.

"Kotal and I would like it to be a  _surprise._  You?"

" _Son._ "

Woman, mere  _month_  ahead of Kara in giving birth, the two ladies exchanged hilarious,  _awkward_  pregnancy moments.

* * *

"Any idea for  _names?_ "

" _Not one bit._  There are so  _many_ , didn't worry about it up until a few  _days_  ago.  _Bit_  concerned, can't call him 'baby'  _forever_...How did  _Kotal_  take the news? I imagine  _very_  well, given his aura is  _ablaze_ , scintillating rivalling the _sun's_  rays..."

"Oh, he is  _ecstatic_ , didn't  _dare_  believe he would  _have_  a legacy,  _deserved_  one. I am _nervous_ , my Mother's labour, she _almost_ bled out, the  _best_  doctors in  _Edenia_  had to work incredible magic to _save_ her.  _If_  you are able, well, I would  _like_  to ask for your presence, in case  _something_  goes wrong.  _Only_  if it does not strain you. I will not have  _any_  chance it could harm you,  _or_  your baby."

"I  _promise_  you, Kotal, Raiden, Empress Kitana and Lord Liu, and my _parents_  that  _I_  will be fine.  _You will be_ , I wouldn't let  _anything_  go awry.  _Reneging_  on that is something I simply  _cannot_  do. Please,  _Jade_ , you are like  _family_  to me, as is _Kotal_. We would like all of us, as  _collective_  to raise our _children_ , our legacy, carrying _on_  our name, our  _words..._ "

Holding Edenian's hand, Kara took  _quivering_  Tourmaline, using Amethyst as  _assuring_  salve.

* * *

" _How_  have you been  _feeling?_  I've been rather _lucky_. Kept my head _up_ , had _heartburn_  and terrible  _gas_  at some points...I reckon Raiden knows  _why_  I  _kept_  going outside,  _usually_  to feed our _cat_ , but I needed to, _well..._ "

Jade rolled eyes, though laughter graced lips.

"I am  _well_  acquainted with toilet, pail,  _flowerpot_...I apologised for the _last_  one, Kotal wondering why I  _hid_  it. He still _loves_  me, even at my  _most_  vulnerable, he is  _indomitable_ , keeps hope, love _afloat_ when  _it_  wishes to  _sail_  away."

Kara fretted, squeezing dusky tan hand.

"I  _worry_ , I don't want to lose  _him_. We lost  _each_  other, for _decades,_  we were  _kept_  in darkness, separated deliberately,  _heartlessly_. I fear this is  _cruel_  illusion, that it  _will_  be recognised, and our  _child_  will be  _fatherless._ "

"God, fierce,  _brazen_ , to the  _outside_  world, incredibly  _kind_ , when you get to  _know_  him."

" _With_  some help from  _me..._ "

Two ladies giggled.

"Well, of  _course_. You are  _paragon_  of virtue, utterly  _gorgeous_ , balancing  _each_  other."

Raw  _umber_  eyes crinkled, woman blushing a tad.

"Why did we ever  _agree_  to this? I feel as if I have eaten an  _entire_  cow..."

Kara _snorted._

"I _know_...can't just blame our  _illustrious_  partners, however. We  _helped_  them, in their  _efforts._ "

"I  _recall_  getting half way up main  _stairwell_ , before my  _legs_  decided that they would no longer work. Kotal found me, leaning against  _banister_. I feel  _heavy_ , my clothes may as well have  _shrunk_  in the wash..."

"Well, as  _caveat?_  Life is blooming  _within_  you, product of  _love_ , wholeheartedness. The  _discomfort_ , the feeling like a  _whale_ , bloated and rather  _unattractive?_  Trust me, you are neither _and_  none. Kotal has  _excellent_  taste. I  _decided_  within the first  _few_  months that,  _yes,_  the pregnancy will  _change_  me, mentally and physically, but,  _look at us!_  We are  _amazing!_  Not all women  _get_  to conceive, carry  _to_ term.  _We_  managed,  _Kitana_  did. We are  _fucking_  brilliant, and our partners are  _equally_  fantastic."

The Empress  _would_  have been  _there_ , were it not for  _fact_  she'd had twin  _girls_ , and was  _recuperating,_  back at the palace.

 _Friends_  hugged, avoiding bumps  _hilarious_ , Kara chuckling until she felt telltale  _signs_  heartburn, acid reflux were imminent,  _cursing_  herself.

 _Never_  son, never their _child..._

* * *

Their  _partner's_  noticed, two ceasing _sparring_ , men wearing _beaming_ , toothy grins, pride _swelling,_  esteem  _vast_  for women  _about_  to make them Father's,  _act_  immense, bringing  _with_  it anxiety,  _pressure_ to learn,  _learn_  quickly...

But,  _mainly,_  overwhelming _joy..._

* * *

Kara's  _parents_  looked on,  _ecstatic_ , overjoyed, Jakal crying, _millionth_  time, he  _and_  his wife's heart fit to _burst._

They  _laughed_  at the term 'Grandparents,' making them  _feel_  antiquated, but  _lucky_ , very  _much_  so.

However  _long_  they had left, they would  _devote_  themselves, give their  _all_  to their little  _family..._

* * *

_Five years later_

_Raiden and I stood outside, in front garden, hand in hand with our son,_   _Eisuke, our daughter soon to arrive, our little family growing, addition, though I felt elated, the pregnancy forced me into bed, bathroom 'new best friend.' I couldn't recall ever being as ill as I was. For five, entirety of five months, venturing anywhere but bedroom wad risky, morning sickness' hit sudden, out of left field, messing with my head, questioning whether I even knew my own body._

_Raiden felt terrible, viewing me ill, somehow staying by my side, as I struggled to eat, keep things down, taste something other than bile. He held firm, refusing to leave, bathing me every day, feeding me cut up bits of fruit, vegetables, pasta, bread, rice, like he did, decades ago._

_Sweating, pasty, shaky, scared, I thanked every religion's deities for him, for Raiden, reverence level beyond what I knew._

_I wanted to kiss him, not with my breath..._

_I wanted to hold him, not with body, drenched in tears, perspiration._

_He did both, and more, forever sympathetic, eternally attentive._

* * *

_With my every breath, every beat of my heart, every touch of my hand, I let Raiden know I cherished him, counting days until I became Mother again._

* * *

_Raiden became Mother and Father with Eisuke, dutiful, dishes washed, clothes ironed, folded, floors spotless, dusted daily. I tried doing these, wanting his Mother. I confess, I almost threw up on him, only holding back due to knowing how disgusting it was, when he was unwell._

_I didn't want an earliest memory of his Mother being that..._

* * *

_Raiden? I can use as many words in the dictionary as possible, throw in Thesaurus, whilst I'm at it._

_Nothing can adequately get across how I feel, not properly._

_You are the best thing to ever happen to me, our son, daughter testament, my heart, soul opening up, becoming so much more._

_We became so much more than lovers, partners, parents._

_We are bonded, deeply, almost covetously so..._

* * *

_Yes, there is a future, we made ourselves one, carved niche, slice of pie._

_Those Two Little Words certainly take me back..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eisuke is a Geomancer, his Soul Gem Diamond, and their daughter (I shall leave naming her to you, lovely lot) is an Astromancer. Her Soul Gem is Alexandrite. Both are the image of Raiden, with slighter paler skin, like Kara.
> 
> I really will miss them...
> 
> All the best, readers,
> 
> Evelynn.


End file.
